100
by 100PercentHalfwayThere
Summary: Annie and Abed have been watching the AFI's Top 100 movies together since their third day at Greendale. A reimagining of the series as well as a collection of drabbles simultaneously. Lots of pairings, mostly AnniexAbed. Slight AU. Finished. Quickly updated w/ final chapter to apologize for 5 month hiatus. 10/10parter
1. 100 to 91

A/N: While I perfect some more chapters of my other Community fic, I decided to write this. This is kind of a collection of drabbles, kind of a re-imagining of the series, and kind of one of those '50 words of (insert pairing here)' type fics. There will be 10 chapters, each with 10 movies each. Bits from the episodes I use in this may be slightly re-imagined. AbedxAnnie, JeffxAnnie, AnniexVaughn, and one-sided AnniexTroy.

**100**

**100. Yankee Doodle Dandy**

Abed sat alone on the lumpy couch in his dormitory, as he had done ever since the day he'd come to Greendale,with the small color TV opposite him playing a black-and-white film for a change. The film's title card read "Yankee Doodle Dandy." Starring James Cagney, Abed had discovered on the DVD cover, which was now sitting adjacent to a stack of 99 other films he'd collected.

"Abed?" a voice called out, and in that second Abed realized he'd left his door open. He paused the film, which was still displaying the opening credits. He craned his neck to the left and examined the girl. She had short, brown hair, and was rather short compared to Abed. He stood up so as not to come off as apathetic, and walked over to her.

"You're Annie, right?" she seemed anxious, but she cracked a nervous smile. "We have Spanish together. I recognized you because I memorized everyone's names and faces the first day." Annie responded with a put off look, and after a second asked:

"What were you watching?...Before I interrupted, that is?"

"Oh, 'Yankee Doodle Dandy.'"

"I thought that was a song?"

"Me too. It's actually a movie about George M. Cohan, who composed it."

"That sounds pretty interesting. I'll leave you to it," she turned to leave shyly.

"Wait! Why don't you watch it with me?"

"Um...okay," Annie smiled again. Abed smiled back. When the two turned into the room, Annie almost tripped over the stack of movies.

"Be careful!" Abed cautioned her.

"What are these all for?...'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'...'The Searchers'..." she read a few of the titles. "I've never even heard of half of these."

"Those are the 100 movies originally on the American Film Institute's list of the 100 greatest American films. I'm going to watch them all."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll watch a few as well," Annie replied simply, then sat down on the couch next to her new acquaintance. Abed pressed the play button on the DVD remote, and the film resumed.

**99. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

Jeff stormed out of the study room, having been humiliated by Britta during the group's first study session. After an awkward pause and a couple minutes of pretending to study, Pierce and Troy packed up, uttered a brief 'see you,' and exited. Britta and Shirley soon followed them, leaving Annie and Abed to themselves. Abed was glad she had accepted his request to be in the study group, seeing as Jeff, Britta, and Annie were the only three people he knew personally since coming to Greendale.

"We should probably follow them," Annie got up soon after the other two girls left.

"Yeah. You know, I really like this set up. It would make a great sitcom."

"Abed, you know that when you say things like that, you alienate yourself from other people?" Annie was still weirded out by his "Breakfast Club" inspired outburst.

"Sorry. Do you want to watch the next one?" he inquired as he pushed open the study room door.

"The next what?" she asked as they strolled towards the main doors of Greendale.

"The 99th movie on the AFI's list. 'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner.'"

The two reached the main door of the school and pushed it open to find Jeff and the others gathered on the steps. Annie caught the last few words of Jeff's speech about being smart, and mouthed the words "He's so sad," and drew a line down her face at Britta, trying to urge her to talk to him.

Abed asked "What's going on? Can you guys hear me? Am I deaf?" to which the three girls replied that he wasn't. Britta reluctantly invited Jeff to continue studying with them.

…...

At the end of the study session, Abed exited the study room, prepared to leave for his dormitory again, when he heard, "Abed, wait up!" Annie came running over to him. "You're going to watch that movie tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Yeah, I think I do," she smiled at him.

The two walked in silence to Abed's dorm. Arriving in the room, the two sat down on the couch and Abed popped in the 2nd DVD.

**98. Unforgiven **

"Abed, I'm going to protest!" Annie swore to him out of the blue as Clint Eastwood abandoned his children about twenty minutes into the movie.

"Protest what?" Abed asked, turning to her.

"Did you know that journalists are being murdered by the Guatemalan government just for expressing their opinions! It's just so terrible!"

"Hmm," Abed replied, focusing his attention back to the movie. "If you organize it, I will come," he promised.

"Thanks, Abed," she smiled, smoothing out her clothes for the 90th time that day.

About half an hour passed, and just as English Bob was getting pummeled by Gene Hackman on-screen, Shirley knocked on the door. "Annie, I finished the cupcakes! I've got a table and everything outside and people are starting to gather!"

"Sorry Shirley, I'm in the middle of-"

"Annie, it's fine, we can just pause it," Abed paused the film and got up.

"Oh. Alright. We should practice our conversation in Spanish for tomorrow while we set up, Shirley." Annie got up and the two walked out. "Bye, Abed," Annie smiled back at him.

…...

"I can't believe he lit himself on fire! I live in a bad neighborhood, and I've never seen anyone do that before!" Annie wondered aloud as she and Abed sat down. "Other than that, do you think it went well? The protest, I mean?"

"It's the best protest I've ever been to. Although I've never been to any protests before, so it was also the worst." Annie chuckled as the film resumed.

**97: Bringing Up Baby**

"Why would you willingly try to raise a leopard? That's almost as odd as whatever it was Jeff and Pierce just did!" Annie laughed. She was talking over films more and more often, which Abed had discovered didn't irritate him. He liked hearing her talk. She was smart. "Still, Jeff was pretty selfless putting up with that ridiculous script. You know, I didn't like him much at first, but he actually seems to be a pretty good guy."

Abed felt a little twinge in his stomach.

**96: The Searchers**

"This is really important to me Abed. Could you please go as my friend? My really good friend?" Annie pleaded.

"Well, I didn't realize we were really good friends. I figured we were more like Chandler and Phoebe; they never really had stories together. ...Sure, I'll do a Chandler."

Annie was a little shocked. Was Abed actually oblivious to all the time they'd spent together watching those movies. She left the others, trying to conceal her confusion. Abed still managed to pick up on it, and furrowed his brow, wondering if he'd said something wrong.

...

By the time of the experiment, Annie was in better spirits. Through the monitor, she watched Troy with a dreamy look in her eye, all the while trying to avoid Abed's gaze each time she went to delay the experiment that wasn't going to happen. The hours passed, and as Troy departed she became more and more frustrated with Abed. Why didn't he leave? She paced angrily around the room, and delayed the fake experiment for hours as he sat there, complacent. When Duncan snapped, she'd had enough.

"Go home!" she slammed the door open. Abed shuffled out of the room shyly.

...

_"You said we were really good friends," _the words stung as she replayed them over and over in her mind. She wanted so badly to apologize. Her finger moved along the row of DVDs lined up on the store's shelf and chanced upon Abed's favorite trilogy. Purchasing the three films, she darted back to her apartment, which was just across the way, to package them.

...

"Because the fourth one blows," the two finished. The two sat in silence, then "Annie, I'm sorry. I know that you were angry because I said we weren't close. I don't know why I thought that."

"You don't have to apologize."

"'The Searchers' is next. We can watch it now if you want," Abed changed the subject, urgent to continue their tradition. The two walked down the hallway, talking happily.

...

"I don't like John Wayne that much," Annie confessed as she reclined on the sofa.

"I don't really mind him. Would you say this is your least favorite so far?"

"No. This is probably the best," Annie proclaimed, not really thinking about movies when she answered, for it was right then that she was happiest.

**95: Pulp Fiction**

"I've seen this one seventeen times," Abed stated enthusiastically as the movie started up. "I hope some day someone throws me a surprise party based on it."

Annie sank into the sofa, exhausted both from trying to inspire Pierce and the possibility of failing Spanish. "I must have looked pretty stupid screaming like that in class today," she covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed her face tiredly.

"Yeah, well, at least you're trying in that class. Most of those people don't really seem to care, but you're driven. I admire that," Abed remarked plainfacedly, without the slightest hint of flattery. "It's a good thing he didn't fail us all. You wouldn't have deserved that."

Annie blushed, and let her form recede even further into the couch's lumpy material.

**94: Goodfellas **

Troy. Troy. Troy. Troy. Annie couldn't stop talking about him, and it was beginning to irritate Abed. He usually didn't care when she talked about him, and Troy was Abed's best friend in the group. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed so crazy about him.

"Then Troy said..." she began, with utter euphoria in her voice.

"Shhh. Annie, watch this, it's a really good part," he cut her off, maybe a little too forcefully.

"Oh. Sorry," the two sat in silence for the next two hours, and when the movie had finished, Annie got up and walked out immediately. "'bye," she said casually, closing the door behind her.

**93: The Apartment**

"I hate them both!" Annie sat down across from Abed in the cafeteria.

"Who?" Abed asked.

"Troy and Jeff! Troy's been ignoring me, and Jeff is the reason why. Troy's been playing football again," Annie sulked. "I've never told you this, but-"

"You like Troy, don't you?" Abed observed her startled face. "I listen to the way you talk about him. It's pretty obvious. Look, I don't know much about this kind of thing. Maybe you should talk to Shirley?" he offered as she got up. He didn't really want to get into Annie's relationship with Troy.

...

"Hey Abed, over here!" Annie waved to Abed, who had entered the gymnasium as the pep rally began. He darted up the bleachers, sitting in between her and Jeff. The two had obviously made up.

"I don't know if they actually deploy things in football," Abed pointed at her sign.

"Well, it rhymes," Jeff pointed out, which made Annie laugh, having her own words thrown back at her so plainly.

It was then that Abed revealed his actual intention for coming to the pep rally. "'The Apartment' is for tonight." he told Annie.

"Oh, all right, cool. Cool, cool cool," she smiled at Abed knowingly. "Jeff, you can watch it with us too, if you like!" she remarked enthusiastically.

"Nah, I've already seen 'No Vacancy,'" Jeff hadn't been listening.

...

Annie was asleep by the time the movie was over. Abed thought of waking her up, but decided against it. "Good night," he said. He realized how happy he was that the two were friends.

**92: A Place in the Sun**

"Can I count on you to come to my Dia de los Muertos party tonight?" Annie asked Abed, extending an invitation to him.

"Sorry, Annie, but I can't," Abed replied. She looked disappointed. He watched her run into Jeff and invite him in the same way. Watching her response to whatever it was Jeff had said, Abed felt another twinge of anger towards the ex-lawyer.

…...

"I thought you said you weren't coming Abed!" Annie smiled as Ab-Batman strode into the room.

"I am the one who stalks the night, hunting for the beings of night, in the...night," Abed faltered. "I do not know this 'Abed.'"

"Alright, 'Batman,'" she replied jokingly. Abed noticed Jeff arrive, and Annie seemed happy to see him. Abed loitered a bit as more and more people filed into the room. "Abed, can you get iTunes up? The dance is going to start in just a second," Annie came up to him 30 minutes later.

"Alright," Abed broke character for a second. "But I'm not Abed," he regained focus. "If you want, I heard he's invited you to watch 'A Place in the Sun' after this is over."

Annie walked into the center of the room as Abed manned the computer, searching for the right playlist. After her speech, Annie realized Jeff was gone. People began to leave. "Abed, they're leaving!" she complained.

"I'll go find Jeff," Abed promised. Seeing that Chang was gone as well, Abed headed to the cafeteria, where the staff party was being held, and where he guessed Jeff was. Upon entering, Abed found Jeff talking to Professor Slater. He'd been trapped by Britta already, and he acted flustered. Abed ran up to Jeff and announced, "Jeff, you must return to Annie's party. She's feeling unpopular!" Then Troy came in, followed later by Pierce, who, as Troy put it, was 'tripping balls.'

Angrily, Jeff told the group he wanted them to get out of the party. "Abed, you're not Batman!" he said as he dealt individual insults to each of them. Abed felt anger rise within him. First he'd abandoned Annie, and now he was trying to abandon the rest of them. When Jeff attempted to calm Pierce down, Pierce ran from the room, followed by Britta, Troy, and Abed, who told Jeff coldly,

"I know I'm not Batman. You could try not being a jerk," Abed half-smiled, happy he'd told off Jeff Winger.

…...

"Hey, Batman!" Abed turned his head downwards. He was still standing on the roof outside the school. It was Annie. "I'm going to head over to Abed's dorm, so let him know I'm waiting for him!" Abed jumped off the roof. He pulled off his mask.

"Your party is over," he told Annie, who seemed surprised he had dropped his Batman persona.

"That was pretty cool of you to save Jeff and Pierce," Annie began as they walked together.

"That was Batman," Abed was still set on that, which concerned Annie, but she didn't say anything. "Jeff was a jerk to you tonight," Abed said as they entered the building with his dorm room in it.

"Oh, it's no big deal. He made up for it. And I'm not really one to hold a grudge," Annie replied.

"Yeah. Me neither," Abed opened the door to his dormitory and the two sat once more on the sofa. Abed felt his rage recede as the movie began. He was happy that it was just him and Annie again.

**91: My Fair Lady**

Annie slouched into the dorm room, deflated. "What are we watching again?" she sounded nonplussed.

"'My Fair Lady,'" Abed noted her despondent expression. "Your tone is moodier than usual. What's wrong?"

"It's Troy. He's going to that stupid 'Night Under the Stars' thing tomorrow with some other girl, and I offered to help him plan the date! I'm so stupid," she buried her face in her hands. Awkwardly, Abed patted her on the shoulder. She smiled and looked up at him. "You can start the movie now," she sniffed and sat up as Abed placed the DVD in the player and the movie began.

"Come here tomorrow, then," Abed proclaimed when the movie was over and Annie continued to look depressed.

"...Alright," she smiled again. "You're sure you're willing to put up with that? I'll probably be a wreck tomorrow."

"Sure," Abed smiled. "After all, you're one of my best friends. I've grown accustomed to your face. 'My Fair Lady,'" he stated what he was referencing even though they'd just watched the movie.

Annie laughed a little. "Thank you Abed."


	2. 90 to 81

A/N: I love tormenting Abed.

**90**

**90. The Jazz Singer**

"Oh my God... how was this even legal?" Annie asked, shocked by the very racist display on the screen.

"Trust me, we haven't seen the most racist film on the list yet," Abed replied, "Besides, this was the late 20s. Blackface was a common vaudeville act."

"What's vaudeville?" Jeff asked unhelpfully. His homeless, lazy form spread across most of the couch, creating an awkward barrier between Abed and Annie. As the brief but appalling film ended a mere 88 minutes later, Jeff got up to use the bathroom down the hall.

"That is easily the most unattractive thing I've ever seen," Annie announced.

"Jeff or the movie?" Abed asked.

"Both," she replied. They both laughed. "Anyways, I've got to get this to Troy," she held up her grandmother's blanket, saying 'Troy' with disgust.

"'Patton' tonight," Abed reminded her. _Hopefully I can get Jeff out of here in time. He really is in the worst shape I've ever seen him. _Abed thought.

**89. Patton**

"This movie is three hours long?" Annie cried, looking at her watch. "It's already 11!"

"There are actually a few longer ones. _Intolerance, Birth of a Nation, Lawrence of Arabia, Ben Hur, _both _Godfathers..._"

"D'you think we could reschedule this? I'm really tired from all my, you know... relationship troubles, and I've got debate club early in the morning, even if my partner dropped out..." she huffed. Seeing that she was stressed, Abed empathized with her. "Sure. Whenever you want, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Abed," she smiled. As she got up to leave, she realized that Abed was her constant, and the most consistent of her friends. She took an odd comfort from that.

"Ooh, I hate that...that damn Simmons!" Annie swore for the first time, surprising both Jeff and Abed. Abed had caught up to the two after the debate was postponed. "I'm sorry Abed, but I'm going to have to be studying for tomorrow with Jeff tonight."

"I understand. You did great tonight," Abed stared directly at Annie, but addressed them both. "I hope Simmons loses. He's your archetypal nice guy-turned soulless villain type," Abed stated, having witnessed Simmons' little song.

"Bye Abed!...Milord?" she extended her arm to Jeff.

"Milady," he extended his, and the two walked off in silence. Abed felt that twinge again, of jealousy and anger, and... he walked off quickly. He had another video to make.

…...

"You actually think I like Jeff?" Annie asked, bemused as the two sat down to watch 'Patton.'

"I do," Abed replied simply.

"I only kissed him to win the debate, it was nothing!" Annie replied, not sure why she was trying to convince Abed so desperately.

"I see the way you look at him, the way you talk to him. As a student of human character, it's quite obvious," he stated.

"Let's just shut up and watch this, alright?" Annie looked flustered. Abed still felt angry, but he didn't show it. He liked Jeff, and he liked Annie, but he just didn't like them together. Jeff was much older, and Annie, well... Jeff was the wrong guy for her.

The two sat in tense silence as General Patton commanded his armies, and Annie said nothing as she turned to leave at the film's conclusion.

**88. Easy Rider**

"Somewhere, out there..." Abed began to sing. "Troy, come on. This is due by the end of the week." Troy was frozen stiff, staring in fear at the mouse. "Troy... Troy," Abed waved his hand ineffectually in front of Troy's face. Exasperated, Abed continued to sing to the mouse, who hadn't once responded to the song. Annie had stopped talking to him and he had this and a paper due for Spanish. (Which she had helped cause).

That night, after the mouse had escaped and he had given up for the day searching for it, she came back in. "Hi," she knocked on the door and smiled feebly.

"Hi," he said, surprised, his eyes widening and his tone lifting.

Unsure of herself, Annie sat down on the couch next to him. "So, um, what now?"

"'Easy Rider,'" Abed wasn't sure he'd answered her question, but she nodded. The two watched it as if that was a given that they should watch it. After an hour and a half of silence between the two, the movie ended.

"Abed, you're my best friend," she looked at him and half-smiled again. "I'm so, so sorry for ignoring you this past week, I was acting stupid. Maybe I did have some feelings for Jeff, and I was in denial. You were right."

"It's fine. I'm not one to hold a grudge," Abed said simply.

"Thank you."

**87. Frankenstein**

"'Frankenstein' tonight," Abed tapped Annie on her shoulder as they exited the cafeteria when Greene Daye had stopped playing.

"Alright," Annie smiled and the two walked down the hallways. She was glad the day had wrapped up so nicely for everybody, especially Abed. They soon reached his dorm.

"So this is the original, huh?" she asked of the film as it started playing.

"Yeah, made all the way back in the thirties," Abed explained. Annie commented on the movie many times throughout its runtime, and Abed was happy for it. It was nice to think the two of them were back to where they started, neither of them stressed or angry or tired or confused anymore. Abed found himself smiling as the film went on leisurely.

**86. Mutiny on the Bounty**

"'Catch Knowledge'... I like it," Abed decided.

"Thanks," Annie was acting nervous.

"What's wrong? You've been shaking this whole time," Abed asked. The two were halfway through _Mutiny on the Bounty_.

"I have to demonstrate... condom use!" Annie whispered, obviously frightened.

"So?"

"I've never seen... 'it' before!" she explained.

"Really?"

"Would you expect me to have?" she exclaimed.

"No, not exactly, it's just... you're pretty. I would've expected someone to have taken notice of that before," Abed looked her up and down.

"Um, we should probably rewind this part. We just missed it all," Annie looked even more nervous now, and she was blushing.

"Oh... yeah."

**85. Duck Soup**

"Wow, I didn't know such an old movie could make me laugh that hard!" Annie laughed as the film ended. "Too bad it was so short!" she and Abed exited the room to go to Shirley's party. "I'm not going to see you for an entire month, am I?" she suddenly wondered aloud.

"That's not entirely true. I mean, if you want to watch some more movies, just call me. I'm going to be working at my dad's filaffel restaurant most of the time, but I have a few days off."

"All right. I already have you as a contact, so we could definitely get together." she took out her phone and showed Abed that he was one of only six contacts,the rest being the other study group members.

**84. Fargo**

It was December 31st when Annie finally called. "Abed, you want to come over tonight? I mean, it's New Year's Eve. I rented 'Fargo'!" she asked happily. Abed was the most excited he'd been all year as he waited for his shift to end.

After she'd texted Abed her address, he showed up at her apartment at 9:00 P.M. "Hi!" she smiled when she opened the door. "Come in. Have you had anything to eat?" she asked after shutting the door. Abed noted how pink the room was.

"No, I haven't eaten. I'm not really hungry," Abed said quickly as she went to the fridge to find something for him to eat.

"We should start the movie soon if we want to watch the New Year's broadcast on Channel 4," Annie walked over to her bed, which was right across from the surprisingly large TV. 'Fargo's main menu was already up. Abed sat awkwardly next to her on her bed, suddenly very, very nervous.

"Is this a comedy?" Annie asked about halfway in. "Because it's kind of funny in some places."

"Y-yes, yes it is," but Abed couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so beautiful, and she was so close to him, closer than they'd been all year, sitting on his old couch. The moved crawled along for what felt like a millenia, and when it was over there was another 45 minutes until midnight. Annie turned on Channel 4. 30 minutes. 20. 10. only a few minutes soon remained before the fireworks went off.

"10..." the anchor began. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" it was all of a sudden a new year, a new chapter. Abed wanted to do something drastic, something passionate, but Annie stopped him.

"Happy New Year, Abed!" she smiled enthusiastically, and she hugged him. "Thanks for coming, you're the only one of my friends who was in town and all. It was great having you over," she said at some length.

"I should go now!" Abed's voice was hoarse, and a little too loud.

"Oh, you can stay if you want!" Annie replied apologetically, thinking he thought she was forcing him out.

"Oh no, thank you, I've just got a big day tomorrow is all, um... bye," Abed slipped out of the door before she could say anything. _She's only your friend,_ Abed repeated to himself over and over in his mind as he walked embarassed to his car.

**83. Platoon**

Annie and Abed sat on the couch again the day they came back from winter break. Annie knew something was wrong with Abed, because he'd avoided her after New Year's Eve. Yet there they were again, right in the middle of 'Platoon.' And when it was over, Annie got up, said goodbye to Abed, and walked away. Just like before. But something had definitely changed.

**82. Giant**

"This one is _also _three hours long?" Annie asked, dumbfounded that any movie could take up so much time.

"Yeah," Abed had spoke very little to her, not necessarily avoiding her, but he wasn't as friendly as usual. Annie was growing increasingly concerned.

"Abed, are you mad at me?"

"No! Never, of course not," Abed replied immediately. "I just... I know this girl, and she... I'm just very confused, right now..." his voice trailed off.

"Really? What's her name?" Annie asked, curious.

"I don't want to say," Abed replied, half-smiling and looking uncomfortable.

"All right, I get it. But I'm sure she likes you Abed, you're a great guy," she smiled, then went back to watching the movie. As Abed smiled to himself, she felt the same twinge he'd felt when he looked at her and Jeff. _I never thought Abed really cared about women, or relationships_, she thought.

**81. Modern Times**

"Abed, you were right about Jeff. Every time I see him with that professor, I just get so riled up! And now Troy and Britta dance together, and... I don't think they'll ever like each other, but still... God!" she flung herself onto the couch in an exasperated heap. "I think I'm done with guys for a little while."

"Good evening to you, too," Abed used a bit of sarcasm and started the 81st film. Ever since Abed had told Annie about the girl, they'd rekindled their close friendship. Abed was the only guy Annie fully trusted, and she always felt secure, sitting in that room with him. She realized then that she never wanted the list to end.

"Goodbye," she said softly when the film had ended. "I hope my unloading on you isn't a burden," she explained. "Oh, God, I can't believe how hung up I am on those two, though! You must think my crushes on them are pretty stupid."

"I don't think anything about you is stupid," Abed looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, then shut his door behind her. Abed promptly turned the TV off.


	3. 80 to 71

A/N: I always wondered where Vaughn went in the first season. He was apparently dating Annie but he didn't show up again until the season finale. Well, here he is. Oh how he shall make Abed suffer. *cackles remorselessly*

**80**

**80. The Wild Bunch**

"I... I think I might be in love!" Annie cried preemptively at the end of her lengthy description of that little bi-Vaughn, who happened to be her new boyfriend. Abed tuned out most of it, trying and failing to watch the movie on-screen. At 'love,' however, he felt a sharp pang in his stomach. She didn't know what love was. Given the mental profile Abed kept on her (as he did with everyone) she was still relatively naïve and new to the so-called real world.

It didn't matter that Abed was only a couple years older than her. She couldn't be in love with that guy. Just wasn't logical. Abed couldn't stop thinking odd, destructive thoughts toward the guy when he'd played that song for her. He had to look away when the two started hugging and all that.

Still, Annie was happy, and for that, Abed was happy. Until, of course...

**79. The Deer Hunter**

... Abed wanted to scream the words, but held back, instead focusing like a hawk on the screen, like Robert De Niro as he shot the deer. Not the one he missed in the last third of the movie. The first one.

_Abed, can Vaughn watch some of the movies with us?_

_ Yeah sure. _Why had he agreed to let that, that...neo-hippie watch a movie about Vietnam?

"You know, Nick wouldn't have had to die if there never was a war to begin with. Being connected through God to all these people, it hurts my soul to watch so many dying," Vaughn, shirtless as usual, oozed his sentimental, love-loving crap. _This movie is anti-war. Can't he tell that?_

The movie approached it's end, but Abed realized Annie wasn't really watching the movie so much as she was watching-more like fawning- over Vaughn. _I'd like to play Russian Roulette with a loaded gun with him,_ Abed's violent thoughts returned. The credits finally rolled, and Annie and the man-shaped annoyance left the room.

"Thanks for coming, Vaughn!" Abed acted politely to his newfound enemy, even though he wanted to slam the door in his face and tell him to never come back. And to never touch, speak to or even look at Annie again. Abed wanted to kickpunch something. Annie hadn't watched any of those with him either, had she? Damn.

**78. Rocky**

"This one is much more uplifting," Abed began with a smile, seeing as Vaughn was too busy to attend the pair's latest film viewing.

"Let's hope," Annie smiled as well. "That last one was so depressing!" Abed was currently the only male in the group she wasn't pissed at after Jeff and Britta tried to break the two up, but she thought he'd begun to act distant. "You like Vaughn, don't you Abed?"

"Of course. Vaughn's great. Why wouldn't I like Vaughn? He's... insightful. And smart, and all that. Good pick, he was. Glad you're happy with him. Yes," Abed rambled for a bit, which was the last the two spoke as the movie began. _Back to silence, _Annie thought. _Maybe something happened between Abed and that girl. With Valentine's Day over, what if she broke is heart? What if she's dating someone else? God, I'm so conceited! I've been wrapped in Vaughn that I haven't been paying any attention to my closest friend!_

"Abed, if anything's wrong, then I'm really sorry. You don't deserve to have anything bad happen to you. You're a really good guy," Annie finally found the courage to say.

"So when should we watch the next one? I'm good for whenever, but you might have plans with Vaughn, or-"

"Abed. Abed!" Annie cut him off. "You've been acting strange ever since Valentine's Day. Did something happen with that girl?"

"Yes. I'd rather not talk about it," Abed replied.

"Oh. Sorry."  
>"Don't be."<p>

"See you tomorrow, then, I guess," Annie got up awkwardly.

Once again smiling, Abed said in a perfectly friendly way, "See you too."

**77. American Graffiti**

Vaughn was back. Abed bore it anyways, the way a sharp pain is soon reduced into a dull ache. This time he wouldn't stop insulting Harrison Ford's character. "I hate the rich, cocky men of this nation, damning the rest of us!" he clenched his fist. Annie was nonplussed by his obnoxiousness.

_We get it, you're a liberal,_ Abed thought sarcastically.

"This is a lot like some of those John Hughes movies, right?" Annie asked Abed.

"Yeah, George Lucas sort of created the teen movie genre."

"And good science fiction," she pointed out. Abed laughed.

"Look at his stupid hat! I-"

"Shh! Vaughn, I can't hear this part! Abed could you rewind this a little?" Abed had never been more happy in his life. "Yeah, there's good," she motioned for him to hit the play button again. Vaughn only chimed in a few more times after that, but Abed just smiled and tuned him out. When it ended, Vaughn got up to leave, but Annie stayed behind for a little while, telling him she'd catch up to him.

"So you're smitten by that guy, huh?" Abed asked with a little humor in his voice.

"Okay, so maybe he can be a little over the top. He's sincere though, which is what I like so much about him," Annie replied. "I'm not in love with him, though. That was pretty reckless of me to say."

"Well, you better get going. He's waiting for you. Whenever you want to watch the next movie, I'll be here. I'll always be here," Abed smiled, hinting casually at something deeper. Annie didn't seem to pick up on it though, and walked away with a "Bye."

Still, Abed knew where his victories lay. She wasn't in love with Vaughn. Good.

**76. City Lights**

"Abed, this Jenny girl... she could just be the right person to take your mind off of that other girl!" Annie enthused. _Sure,_ Abed thought to himself.

"Yeah, you're right," Abed replied at length. "It would be nice to be in a relationship with someone less complicated than her," Abed explained. "Speaking of," he looked at Annie, which she took to mean 'speaking of relationships,' "How are you and Vaughn?"

Annie's face darkened. "Not so great, at the moment."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Besides," her face brightened. "We're for you now, to hook you up, remember?" Abed knew he didn't want Jenny, though. When he looked at her for the first time, he actually recognized her, and knew full well he'd seen her with a few guys. Not wanting to upset his friends, but keeping in character with what they'd expect from him, he walked over to her like a vampire. _Let's hope they take this as a cue to stop._

They didn't, of course. Abed loved the study group, but they were so damn persistent. The group left the cafeteria after Abed's second little 'mishap,' and as Abed lingered for a second, he saw Jenny's boyfriend come up to her and kiss her. _I should probably tell them._ Abed thought to himself as they sat him down and tried to get him to change.

"Annie, you be the girl," Troy said, breaking Abed's inward focus. _Let's see how this plays out,_ Abed abandoned the thought of Jenny in an instant. Trying out the Don Draper impression he had been working on, Abed tried flirting with his friend, not knowing why exactly he wanted to impress her so. Yet when she said that the Draper impression was the sexiest, Abed could hardly keep the smile from his face.

Later, he noticed Annie staring at Jeff's naked form. _ Why? _Abed asked himself rhetorically, knowing how prone Annie was to being hung up on guys. When the game had concluded, that girl (he didn't remember her name, and tuned part of her conversation out) came over, and out of politeness he made plans with her the next night.

...

"How did your date go?" Annie asked slyly as the two left the study room two days later.

"Fine. Just fine," Abed said placidly.

"Are you going to go out with her again?"

"I wasn't thinking about it."

"What? Why not?"

"Let's just say I know a lot more interesting women than her," and the two left it at that.

...

Abed was sitting on a bench dressed as Forrest Gump, waiting for Troy to show up so they could begin one of their pointless yet very entertaining movie references, when he noticed Vaughn and Annie across the field. Annie stormed off, and Abed focused his attention now on Vaughn. Abed left the bench, ready to give that hippie a piece of his mind.

"What was that all about?" Abed asked, irritated.

"You, and Troy, and that Jeff guy," Vaughn was the very picture of wrath. "I've already seen her...with Troy, and I know that-"

"Nothing has gone on with Annie and I," Abed fired back in a second. "If that's what you're thinking, then you're wrong. Besides, Annie's young, so she might find other guys attractive, but I hear the way she talks about you," it pained Abed to say it, but he wanted Annie to be happy, so "She loves you. Obviously."

"You're serious?" Vaughn finally replied.

"Yes," Abed declared. Silence for a few minutes.

"I have to go find her!" a note of panic entered Vaughn's voice as he ran off to apologize.

Abed returned in bittersweet silence to his bench. Troy never showed up. _Did we rescheduled it for tomorrow? _Abed couldn't be sure, but he got up and left anyways.

...

"Thank you!" Annie ran up and hugged Abed when he opened his dorm room door.

"For what?" Abed smiled.

"For talking to Vaughn for me. I thought he would break up with me for sure, but... he told me he loves me, and I feel the same way. And I mean it this time," Annie looked happier than Abed had ever seen her, but she looked away from him slightly out of embarrassment. "Anyways, um... what are we watching today?"

"'City Lights.' Another Charlie Chaplin film," Abed sat down heavily on the couch. The two watched, and Annie continued to talk about Vaughn, and Abed kept fighting the urge to quiet her down, or just snap at her, or something. But he didn't. And as the film closed, he thought himself similar to Chaplin's character, doing so many things for a girl and then having his feelings un-reciprocated. But with 'City Lights' their wasn't a definite answer; it could have gone either way. With Abed, their was simply no chance.

_You just don't deserve her. Besides, she's your friend. Plenty of other fish in the sea. Let this one off the hook. Never going to happen. All that._

So Abed smiled and waved and said goodbyeas he always did, and as Annie closed the door, he closed her out of his thoughts.

**Dances with Wolves**

"This is one of maybe four good movies with Kevin Costner in it, so enjoy," Abed smiled wistfully at Annie. He had completely forgotten any and all romantic feelings for her, and now the two were great friends again. Vaughn showed up for a third time to their movie-watching session as well.

Even without being jealous of Vaughn due to Annie-related reasons, Abed still wasn't crazy about the guy. He never shut up once during the movie and was always pushing his liberal agenda. Abed wasn't a liberal or a conservative really, but zealots always bugged him. Which he found ironic, given his personality.

"Hey Annie, I didn't see your parents today," Vaughn referred to the Family Day at Greendale in the morning.

"Oh yeah, I haven't really spoken to either of them since my, uh, incident..." she trailed off.

"Oh. That sucks."

"You're living all by yourself without your parents' support?" Abed asked.

"Yeah. It's an independence thing. But I have to work two jobs after school,"

"Vaughn, you have a place, right?" Abed asked.

"Nature is my place," Vaughn replied dreamily.

"Never mind," Abed sighed.

"Oh, wait, I get it," Vaughn came to the realization a few minutes later. "Babe, if you want, I could always put you up for a little while."

"Really? I'll pay for my share of the rent, I promise!" Annie jumped at the chance.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon. Lates, Abed," for the movie had finished a while ago.

**74. The Gold Rush**

"This is the last Chaplin, right?" Abed knew Annie already knew the answer when she asked, but he humored her.

"Yeah."

"Let's hope it doesn't rely as heavily on romantic melodrama as the last one," Annie slouched. She was looking much more relaxed now that she was living with Vaughn. How did he keep an apartment anyways? Did he actually have a job? Abed humorously envisioned Vaughn in a suit, working for "the man" he detested so.

"Yeah. The last one was just kind of depressing," Abed replied eventually, finding it funny as well to think Annie was becoming as observant as he was.

**73. Wuthering Heights**

It was a romance, so Abed had been asked if just she and Vaughn could watch it. He watched it later, so it was basically like the two were watching it together. But not really.

**72. Ben-Hur**

"4 hours."

"Just about, yes."

"You're kidding."

"I told you there were really long movies."

"Who wants to watch a 4 hour movie?"

"You do, obviously."

"Okay, okay, true. Who's in this again?"

"Charlton Heston."

"The 'Planet of the Apes' guy?"

"Yep."

"He was in the 'Ten Commandments' as well."

"Right again."

"I like him."

"Me too."

"Cool."

"Coolcoolcool."

**71. Forrest Gump**

Abed couldn't help but compare himself to Hanks as he had done with Chaplin. He knew he had some sort of mental illness, not nearly as severe as Forrest Gump's, but still pervasive. He knew he'd affected a lot of people the way Forrest had. But the main similarity between himself and Forrest Gump was each other's best friend. They were both girls, young, sometimes reckless, sometimes prone to bad choices, naïve yet at the same time understanding of the world, both sad at times, both happy at other times. Yet even through the times when these women left them, when they went astray, Abed, and Forrest, could both rely on them to always, eventually, come back. Although Forrest was in love with Jenny. Abed wasn't in love with Annie. Not in the slightest. Nope. Those feelings were gone. Forever...probably. Yes. Yes they were gone.

A/N: Alright, so obviously the main feature of this chapter is the City Lights segment, a movie I urge you all to watch, as it truly is fantastic. Sorry if some of the other parts felt short, but I honestly think they serve their purpose well. My favorite in this whole chapter was the Ben-Hur part. Heh. Also, thank you to the people who have reviewed, I love the feedback always.


	4. 70 to 61

**70**

**A/N: I've been told I've been writing Abed OOC. I agree. Given that this is a fanfiction, I am intentionally taking a few liberties with him. However, I felt in the last chapter he went a bit too far, so I'm trying to dial him back. A lot.**

**70. The French Connection**

"On-again-off-again relationships are pretty common in popular media," Abed responded to Jeff's disbelief that Annie had gotten back together with Vaughn after breaking up for what must have been their third time. "I'm assuming it'll eventually peter out until one of them leaves. Until then, I've been focusing on much more important developments, like your recent inferiority complex."

"I do not have an inferior complex! Just because a guy is cheating and he sucks doesn't mean I'm inferior to him!" Jeff threw up his hands and walked off, muttering about Rich being a Mexican. Abed turned to exit through the back of the study room when Britta walked in.

"I hate looking at those two," she complained, in reference to Vaughn and Annie. Abed had been right to suspect Britta was still pissed about the two hooking up.

"Trust me, it'll fade," Abed replied. "Besides, their relationship is only going to last until the end of the season at best."

"Right," Britta responded whilst opening her textbook. Abed could sympathize with Britta for once, her character was finally showing some vulnerability. Plus, he didn't really like looking at Vaughn and Annie either. Vaughn was a tertiary character. His presence should have faded a long time ago.

…...

And for another thing, Vaughn was becoming more like Britta was at the start of the year: a guy who made everyone think he was one thing, but really wasn't. For such a peaceful person, he complained a lot, obviously, and was prone to not-so-little fits of rage. _Concentrate,_ Abed commanded himself. Just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything during his analysis of Vaughn, he summarized what had happened in the movie so far a few times. But his thoughts returned, this time with _I'm not interested in Annie anymore, of course, but still, her relationship is starting to feel like more and more of an afterthought. She'll probably move on soon. To Jeff, probably._

**69. Shane**

"That was pretty cool of you, Abed," Annie said as she sat next to him. "I've never seen you act so tough before. Thanks for setting me and Shirley straight."

"I did what I knew I had to," Abed replied. "Otherwise the plot wouldn't have moved forward. Nobody likes a stalemate."

"Hey, you want one of these? They started serving them in the cafeteria yesterday," Annie held up a chicken finger. "They're actually really good."

"Sure. Hmm, you're right," Abed took it and chewed it. After swallowing, he hit the play button on the DVD remote.

**68. An American in Paris**

"Okay, I see your point, but couldn't you have just stolen it from me?" Annie wondered aloud. "Did you really have to... gut it and hang it in the hallway.

"Only way to get the point across," Abed replied, and started the movie.

"Was Gene Kelly gay, like Fred Astaire?" Annie asked a half-hour later.

"No. Fred Astaire wasn't gay either."

"This was made in the 60s, right?"

"50s. '51, to be exact."

"Oh..."

**67. The Manchurian Candidate**

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Abed asked as he entered his dorm room, having recently been taken out of the paintball game.

"I figured you'd be in here," Annie replied, having also been taken out. A few students were also hiding under the sofa, but Abed got them to leave eventually.

"That was the most fun I've had all year," Abed spoke of the paintball game.

"Yeah, I hope we do that next year," Annie replied. "So, um, you want to watch the next one? 'The Manchurian Candidate?'"

"Sure," Abed popped in the DVD.

"Abed, you're still my best friend, you know."

"I know."

"Well then...why do we rarely talk anymore? I mean, besides the times when we watch movies. Are you mad at me or something?"

"Of course not. But between finals approaching and you and Vaughn, I thought I should give you, and the other members of the study group, a little space. Just for now. Otherwise the group will have a big meltdown, splitting us all apart."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Not this year, anyways. Probably second season," Abed pressed play. He turned to smile at her briefly, as if reassuring her they were still as close as they had always been. Yet still, Annie sensed something was wrong with Abed. Or herself. She really couldn't tell anymore.

**66. Network**

Abed couldn't help but notice Annie's fingers tapping instinctively on the couch, her foot rapping on the floor involuntarily, and the look of impatience scrawled all over her face. Finals were coming fast, and Annie was never the most relaxed person Abed knew. He couldn't tell if she was actually focusing on the screen or simply going over everything she'd learned about Spanish that year.  
>Taptaptaptap. She repeated the same pattern, meticulous even in her impatience, up until the movie was over. "I really have to go," Annie said hastily as she got up to go study some more.<p>

"Alright," Abed replied. "But if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about our final."  
>"Why not? It determines whether we pass Spanish! I've never failed a class before!" Annie's worries were now fully exposed.<br>"That right there is why. Annie, you're the token smart member of our group. If anyone's going to pass that final, it'll be you," Abed declared simply. Annie stood there for a second, and the two shared an awkward silence.  
>"Alright," she sat back down on the couch. "One more."<p>

**65. The Silence of the Lambs**

"If you really want to go, that's fine," Abed told her about 20 minutes into the film.  
>"No, I don't. I'm-I'm being laid back, and calm," Annie breathed, reminding herself. But the tapping quickly resumed. It was odd that it wasn't annoying Abed. Maybe the annoyance had just dulled, like-<br>"Hey. Hi. What's up?" Vaughn. "What are you watching now?"  
>"'Silence of the Lambs,'" Abed started hastily.<br>"I haven't seen it," Vaughn sat down, much to Abed's chagrin. Maybe that annoyance hadn't dulled after all. "So, you know this thing about whales?"  
>Well, maybe he hadn't said it like that, but a lot of what Vaughn said was tuned out by Abed. The tapping had stopped anyways, replaced by the greater of two evils. Abed sighed.<br>It was going to be a long two hours.

**64. Close Encounters of the Third Kind**

"Do you hate me?" Annie asked him for about the ninth time.  
>"No, no..." Abed replied, but his mind was on his textbook, which he'd been combing through nonstop for hours. "It's not your fault El Tigre wasn't a real teacher."<br>"I just... I shouldn't have intervened, and now I feel awful!"  
>"Worry about that later. For now, we've got this to focus on," Abed looked again over the book, and then up at Richard Dreyfuss' mashed potato Devil's Tower, and back again. The movie was over too quickly, and Abed still only knew a handful of phrases. He looked up at Annie, who looked on the verge of tears. Given the final coming up and her disappointment in herself, she was certainly having a tough time.<br>"Annie, you did the right thing, and you're going to do fine on the exam," Abed reiterated. "Trust me."

Annie half-smiled, then turned back to her textbook.

"But if Jeff finds out, you're going to fry."

**63. Stagecoach**

"I can't believe we all passed!" Annie was ecstatic as she and Abed walked towards his dorm.  
>"I can. Pierce slept with our Spanish teacher," Abed replied.<br>"What? No way!" Annie looked at him with amusement.  
>"I overheard them talking about it. Plus, Pierce was looking at her all through the exam."<p>

"Oh..." Annie looked crestfallen.  
>"Still, you got the highest score in the class!" Abed reassured her.<br>"Yeah, you're right. What's the next movie on the list?"  
>"'Stagecoach.' And to celebrate, why don't we watch the next movie as well? 'Tootsie', that is."<br>"Oh, I've seen that! I love Dustin Hoffman," Annie was back to her enthusiastic self by the time they got back to Abed's dorm.

**62. Tootsie**

"Just so you know, I don't think you're selfish," Abed admitted as 'Tootsie' began.  
>"No, what I did was out of line," Annie didn't want to make any excuses.<br>"Truth is, I don't want our group to split up either. It's filled with my best friends."  
>"Awww," Annie smiled at him. Abed tried to hide smile.<br>"I can't wait for next year. Plus you and I can watch some more movies over the summer," Abed mused aloud. Annie's face assumed a guilty expression.

**61. Vertigo  
><strong>"That one sure was weird!" Annie said a little too loudly at the film's end. "Well, I sure can't wait for next fall to see you again, A-"

"You're not going away for just the summer, are you?" Abed cut her off harshly.  
>"...No. Was it that obvious? Please don't tell the others! I've only actually told Jeff," Abed became confused, angry even. Why Jeff? Why not her so-called best friend?<br>"I just didn't want to hurt you. Or the rest of the group, for that matter," So Abed was just a part of the group to her. _Of course, what were you expecting?_  
>"We have another sixty left," Abed resumed what he knew she perceived as his normal attitude. "It's too bad we have to cut it short."<br>Annie got up quickly, and turned to leave, tears in her eyes. She turned back to face him when she reached the door, asking again "Do you hate me?" but she started to walk off before he could answer.  
>"No, I don't, and never will hate you Annie, because I-" she stopped, and looked back at him again. Abed's face softened. <em>You know you can't tell her. Not now. It won't matter.<em> "I'm going to miss you."  
>Annie walked back to him, and the two embraced each other.<br>"Thank you so, so much Abed."  
>"I should be thanking you."<br>"Goodbye."  
>"Goodbye."<p> 


	5. 60 to 51

**60**

**Raiders of the Lost Ark**

Well, that was certainly a surprise. Well, not the part about Jeff, but certainly the moment when Abed first registered that no, Annie was not transferring and leaving hi-the group- forever. "Abed! How was your summer?" Annie had ran up to him and hugged him.

"It was alright. Between working at my dad's falafel stand and sleeping, I watched all eleven seasons of 'MASH' again.

"Did I tell you about why I didn't transfer?" Abed was suddenly at her full attention. _Don't get cocky, kid._

"Why?"

"It was Jeff! He and I, we-" but she was cut off as Jeff himself swept her away from Abed. He couldn't make out what Jeff was saying, something about keeping it quiet and how he didn't want her telling anybody. It didn't take Abed long to figure out what 'it' was, and he walked away from the two, uninterested.

"I wanted to come out of the gate having adventures-like paintball-this is boring," Abed complained. He didn't need any of the relationship garbage from the first season.

"Well I think that's selfish, Abed. If you were friends with Jeff and Britta you would see their relationship as an adventure," Shirley explained.

"I hadn't thought about that," Abed muttered more to himself than to Shirley. Abed had known from the second day of classes that Jeff and Britta's relationship was a competition, a means to try and beat the other. If Abed could just mine that vein, Jeff would look like an ass, and then-

_What are you talking about? Jeff is your friend. You are simply organizing a wedding. Two of your friends are in love. Yes._

"I don't get it Abed!" Annie pouted, not paying any attention to Abed stationing a large mass of people outside of the study group.  
>"Get what?"<p>

"Why doesn't Jeff like me? We kissed for heavens' sake!"

"That's easy. He doesn't appreciate you," Abed replied.

"That's not true. If anything, we've all grown together as a family, him included! His emotional arc has led him to care about us!" Annie was sounding a bit like Abed at this point. It depressed him to realize she'd put so much thought into Jeff.

"Well, why else would he just dump you like that? He obviously can't see how great you are."

"Yeah, like the way Vaughn did," Abed almost recoiled from her look of bittersweet nostalgia.

Abed was now livid. He should have known Jeff had slept with Britta. He drew the line at Jeff so carelessly handling Annie, and silently cheered when he realized she'd broken his nose. Walking into the center of the room, he declared. "I now pronounce you...cancelled."

"Oh good, yeah Abed cancel us!" Jeff began. Abed stopped, his anger not registering on his face, but certainly there. "And while you're at it why don't you take your 'I can't tell life from TV' _gimmick _with you!" Abed turned around. "You know that's very season one?"

Something inside of Abed snapped at that. Doing what he should have done earlier, Abed came right up to Jeff and said, "I can tell life from TV, Jeff. TV makes sense, it has structure, logic, rules...and likable leading men. In life we have this. We have you." Jeff glared back, but Abed held his gaze before finally leaving that creep behind.

"That was...wow," Annie was at a loss for words.

"He went too far," Abed tried to retain his detached state of mind, but he couldn't help but indulge in emotion. "He insulted you, he insulted me, and he doesn't care that he did either. I don't even mind him snapping at me so much. But with you, I draw the line. I'm going to try and protect my actual friends more now."

"So, um...what's next?" Annie asked after a brief period of silence.

"'Raiders.' Remember when you gave it to me?" Abed held up the exact version of the film Annie had bought him, even though he owned at least three or four of different releases. He couldn't remember the exact number, because he had realized some things were more important. She was more important. "We barely knew each other at all. We were Chandler and Phoebe."

"So what are we now?"

"Not quite sure. Maybe Ross and Monica. Siblings."

"Hmm."

**Rebel Without A Cause**

"Abed, I'm sorry," Jeff explained as the others left his side.

"You should be," Abed's aggression was still partially intact, but if the others, especially Annie and Britta, could forgive him, Abed would have to try.

"I know. If there's anything I can ever do, just tell me."

"Apologize to Annie. Personally. Like you're doing to me."

"James Dean was pretty hot back in the day, wasn't he?" Annie mused.

"I suppose," Abed replied, glad the year was finally looking to be a bit more lightweight. Annie had already expressed her adamant want to not focus on guys for a while, which Abed decided it would be best to respect.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to like old movies like this as much as I do. They're quite therapeutic, honestly," Annie thought aloud. "You have great taste."

"Actually, a large collection of film historians, directors, and critics have great taste," Abed replied, but with a second glance over Annie's frame, curled neatly into the folds of the sofa, he decided he had pretty good taste anyways.

**58. Fantasia**

Abed couldn't help but indulge himself, just for a second, as he found himself staring down at Annie's, well...she was practically thrusting them forward, anyways.

"What did she say?" Troy asked.

"No idea," Abed replied as the two turned towards the empty room.

Why Annie had decided to make a point of her being used as bait, she didn't really know. She hadn't assumed the role that often, and besides, hanging out with Troy and Abed was always fun. She was a bit surprised when she felt she was almost intentionally shaking her breasts. Was it possible she...wanted them to see them? Did she want them to notice her that way? Or was it not them, but...no. She didn't think of Abed that way.

Even if his company was rather therapeutic.

Annie was still not disgusted by Abed's downright chauvinism during their little law-firm heist adventure. She was actually pretty content as she lay down on the couch. She was rather close to Abed, and she even ventured to rest her head between his sprawled out legs, in a friendly, platonic way, of course. She sighed lethargically and faced the small TV.

"I love Disney movies," she confessed. "Ever since I was a little girl. My mom, she owned most of them. My favorite was always 'Aladdin.'"

"Well, this is the second best Disney film."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's the second highest Disney movie on the list," Abed replied simply.

**57. The Third Man**

"I can't believe she doesn't see she's exploiting herself!" Britta complained about Annie, and not for the first time, as Abed remembered.

"It is odd. Usually Annie is self-possessed, smart... it may be intentional," Abed imparted his thoughts.

"I hate seeing my gender being put on display like that!" Britta growled.

"Alright, Shelby, call me as soon as you go into labor," Abed turned to the woman standing next to him, who promptly nodded her head and exited the study room.

"...And then with Jeff, and..." Britta continued to vent.

"Hey," Abed came up to an oil-soaked Annie after he'd delivered Shelby's child. "You look nice today," he added jokingly.

"Hello yourself, I haven't seen you all week!" Annie replied playfully.

"Sorry. Here, this is for the oil spill," Abed handed her a twenty.

"Thank you," Annie replied endearingly. "Hey, we should watch..." she racked her brains for what had been on top of the pile last, "'The Third Man,' I think? Now. Just let me get cleaned up. Actually, you could just get the DVD and meet me at my apartment."

Abed agreed to this plan, but his heart had nearly stopped. The last time he was in her apartment...no, they were practically siblings now. He wasn't romantically invested in her anymore. It was too cliché. Somehow. He couldn't really think why, though.

Annie stepped out of the shower, her hair clinging to her head. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, A-" Abed started before noticing her damn-near naked form. Annie smiled.

"Come in! Sorry about this. My shower took a bit longer than I anticipated, and I don't think I'll ever get the oil out of those clothes." _That's not true. You wanted him to see you like this._ Annie began laughing a bit crazily as Abed entered the room. She really wanted her brain to shut up right about then. _Come on. Troy, Jeff, and then Abed? Liking guys in the study group is getting a little cliché, don't you think? _But she couldn't really think of a reason not to.

**56. M*A*S*H**

"I definitely like the TV show better, but the movie is alright," Abed concluded at the film's end.

"Abed, what you did today was pretty awesome, even if it was in the heat of those dumb little adventures we've had."

"No adventure is dumb with good camerawork and a dramatic score," Abed pointed out.

"Still, whenever you do something like that, it's really a departure from your established character, you know?"

"Well hey, you were the one driving the thing. That's quite a ways away from an obsessive-compulsive, uptight person such as yourself." Annie looked downcast at this. "Sorry."

**55. The Sound of Music**

"I'm thinking of creating a religious film," Abed explained excitedly to Annie in the midst of their conversation.

"Why?"

"It'd be good. Like 'Ben-Hur' good. Basically, it's about a film maker trying to find God with his camera, only to discover he's Jesus and his camera is God, and it goes around and around like that-"

"Like a mirror in a mirror because all filmmakers are Jesus and all their cameras are God!" Annie exclaimed. "That sounds amazing," she smiled. "...Shouldn't we be watching the movie?"

The two looked blankly at the screen for a while, realizing their conversation had lasted for most of the film. "We should probably hang out outside of watching these movies more often," Abed decided.

"Definitely."

**54. All Quiet on the Western Front**

"...Do you like Rich?" Abed asked awkwardly.

"Maybe," Annie smiled dreamily. That was the only exchange between the two throughout the duration of the film. Back to square one.

**53. Amadeus**

"I never knew you were so good at this!" Annie laughed after Abed had insulted Meghan and her posse.

"Neither did I."

"You're pretty cool, Abed!" Britta confessed, finally talking to Abed about something other than Annie.

"Yeah," Annie reciprocated.

"I hope I didn't offend them too much," Abed began.

"No, no. Besides, they deserved it!" Britta had gotten back up on the table as a bunch of other girls once again cheered.

"...Self-destruct codes," Abed explained to Meghan. "I was an ass. I'm sorry. It's just, well, I've had trouble connecting with this girl, Annie, and she-nevermind," Abed found it odd he was venting towards this total stranger.

"Mmhm," Meghan seemed disinterested. "I'll be seeing you...freak," she added.

"Your face is disproportionate to the rest of your body," Meghan turned back. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"What the hell did you think gave you the right to even talk to me in the first place? You're a loser. You don't get to insult me!"

"Maybe I don't give a damn about your perception of my status," Abed whispered intensely, assuming his tough-as-nails persona. The two were both very close now.

"Freak," she spat, turning on her heel and leaving him behind.

"Well, did you get what you wanted?" she asked again when Abed saw her by chance the next day.

"What do you mean?" Abed asked.

"That girl. Trudy, or whatever her name was," Meghan looked pissed when she said her name.  
>"No. Well, we're still friends and everything. Goodbye," Abed tried to turn away from her, rather uncomfortable at the way she was now eying him.<p>

"I'm starting to really love epics," Annie chuckled about halfway through the film.

"Well, that's good, because there's quite a few left," he remarked.

"Abed, I'm really sorry about the way I acted," Annie replied. "The three of us shouldn't have acted like that, and we- I- shouldn't have used you as a weapon and played with your feelings like that."

Annie hadn't grasped the irony, the fact she'd been doing so for over a year. Abed figured he should stop being so hung up on her. Will-they-or-won't-they gets boring after a while.

**52. From Here to Eternity**

"Hey," Meghan didn't look up as she greeted Abed, who once more saw her in the library. "How's Hannah?"

"It's Annie. And she's fine. Although I've decided I don't like her anymore."

"Oh really? That must have been hard."

"Not particularly. I'm good at moving on."

"I think you're lying," Meghan now stared him straight in the face. "I think you'll still be hung up on her regardless of what you tell yourself."

"How can you think that? You barely know me, and as far as I can tell you're not a psychic." Meghan laughed.

"Ever since you allowed me to destroy you, I think I know a bit about you. You're confident," she walked towards him, "you're fiercely loyal, yet also independent, which is why I don't think you've given up on her yet. You're selfless," the two were once again very close, "the exact opposite of me. I'm such a bi-"

"I don't think you're a bitch. You have some sense of good, and were most likely put upon and insulted from a young age. It's a classic bully formula," Abed looked at her. She just smiled.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm a bitch," with that she pressed her lips to his fervently, and the two slowly wrapped each other in an embrace. When the two finally broke off, she continued, "That's why that's the only time I'm ever going to do that."

"I don't like women very much," Abed declared to Annie. "I mean, you're my friend, so I like you just fine, but most of them just confuse me."

"Abed, are you trying to tell me that you have a crush on someone? Is that the reason you're confused?" Abed turned to face her.

"Maybe. I'm not sure who it is I like, though."

"I know the feeling. For a while it was between Rich and y-" Abed looked up at her intently. She blushed at the slip, and instead went for "..Yoric. A guy named, um, Yoric. Anyways, I like Rich now, so I'm acting on that now."

Abed focused once more on the screen, and smiled. _Don't get cocky, kid._

**51. The Philadelphia Story**

Abed and Annie sat together in Abed's dorm, long after Protocol Omega had been issued, as they had done for over a year, with the small color TV opposite them playing a black-and-white film. 'The Philadelphia Story,' to be exact. Filmed in 1940, as Abed was just learning from the DVD cover, which now sat atop a stack of 49 others. The piles were now perfectly even. "Abed?" a voice called out, and in that second, Annie and Abed realized the door had been left open. Abed paused the film and examined the girl standing in the doorway. It was Meghan, and it looked as though she had been crying.

"Come in," Abed said as he gave her look summing up that he understood whatever it was that had put her in her mood.

"Meghan? Abed, remember, we don't like her! She insulted you-" Annie was surprised at Abed's friendliness towards the girl.

"Because I told her to," Abed replied. "What happened?"

"Nothing. All that Annie needs to know is that I'm done insulting her, or anyone else for that matter."

"It's the transformative power of this school, Abed," Annie said sarcastically. Abed obviously misread her sarcasm, and replied.

"Just like with Jeff. His whole character arc has been reflecting that."

Annie rolled her eyes and continued to watch the film.

"So what were you watching...before I interrupted, that is?"

"'The Philadelphia Story.' Annie and I have been watching all 100 films on the AFI's original top 100 films of all time list.

"Oh. Is it okay if I watch a few with you guys?" she asked. Abed couldn't help but notice how completely her character seemed to have shifted.

"Sure," he replied sympathetically. Annie watched as Meghan rested her head on Abed's shoulder. And for the first time, it was Annie who felt a little twinge in her stomach.

**A/N: I always felt that Abed and Meghan (Hilary Duff's character in the show) had a thing for each other, or at least some level of respect, and it was always my intention to get them together for this story. It won't last long, unfortunately, but at least I'm throwing Abed something of a bone. I tried to get Meghan pretty much in character, but I probably didn't succeed that well. But hell, this is fluff anyways. Is it weird that I'm a guy?**


	6. 50 to 41

**A/N: I figured I owed you a pretty quick update after that last hiatus. We're approaching the endgame here, people, and it's going to pretty intense. Maybe. I just love sexual tension.**

**50**

** 50. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid**

Annie had always been a nice person. At least, she certainly hoped she was. Sure, she was also rather shy and a bit obsessive-compulsive, so that definitely could have factored into the fact that she hadn't made any friends at Greendale before meeting Abed.

Abed.

Abed. Abed and her together, for more than a year, watching movies. That was just the way it was. No intrusions. It was just her and Abed. And, well, Jeff that one time, and Vaughn for a little while, but still. When other people watched with them, they weren't anywhere near as bad as Meghan.

Were they? Annie didn't want to seem rude, and Abed seemed generally happy with her as his girlfriend. Then again, Abed was just generally accepting of everyone. So she could be too. Because she was nice.

Yet every time she saw the two kiss, or hug, or even smile at each other a little part of her died. Like Jeff with Britta at the start of the year, but slightly less intense. Because Abed was her friend, and she thought he could do better. If only he'd gone out with Jenny, she was a bi – unfriendly person.

_Focus, Edison._ She told herself for the umpteenth time the movie had begun. Paul Newman is attractive. Just...just don't look at them.

**49. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**

"Really? The parade was way less chaotic. Except for that one really preachy float near the end," Meghan mused.

"Yeah. Let me tell you, I'm never knowingly going to participate in another bottle episode again," Abed replied.

"What about 'Fly' from 'Breaking Bad'? That one was okay," she thought.

"You watch 'Breaking Bad'?" Abed had obviously gained a whole new level of respect for this girl. Annie winced.

"Shh!" she cut them off. "You're missing what you yourself implied was the best Disney film of all time!"

"Eh, Snow White's voice has always annoyed me. It certainly lacks the emotional nuance of say, 'Aladdin,' something like that," Abed dismissed her. Annie had to fight back another outburst. _You aren't really considering that Abed was the reason for your meltdown, are you?_

_ Yes. Yes I am._

**48. Jaws**

"You seriously don't care that Abed thinks you're stop-motion animated?" Annie asked Meghan, trying to test her.

"Not really. Besides, he said it does nothing to diminish my sex appeal," she smiled. Annie wanted to vomit.

"I think we should deviate from the list slightly," Abed re-entered the room from the bathroom. "We should watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' to celebrate the season and all."

"No. No we shouldn't," Annie blurted. "It's obvious we need to just stick to the list."

"Now you're starting to sound a little bit like me," Abed smiled.

"So what if I am?" Annie whispered to herself.

"Fine, if it's that important, let's just watch 'Jaws,'" Meghan ended the argument. Annie sat there, pissed. Nothing was going to ruin her relationsh-tradition-with Abed. Not even the holidays.

**47. Taxi Driver**

"Where's Meghan?" Annie asked as she entered the dorm room.

"We had a fight," Abed explained. "It's alright though. I'll pull some sort of 'Say Anything' tactic and it'll resolve itself tomorrow. It has to."

"You really like her, don't you?" Annie half smiled. _Damn you, bittersweet-ness. Damn you._

"Well, I certainly have a lot of respect for her. And she's hot, so."

"So."

"Happy New Year's Eve Eve," Abed added. "Should we watch 'A Clockwork Orange' tomorrow? Like the way we watched 'Fargo' last year."

"You remember that?" Annie was surprised, and honestly a little flattered. "Okay."

"Cool. Coolcoolcool," but Abed still looked rather deflated.

**46. A Clockwork Orange**

_Here we are again. _Annie had allowed Abed into her home for the third time, but this time she was uncomfortable, fidgety, even nervous. Abed seemed more or less the same, and was awkwardly removed from her when they settled down on the bed. Still, by the time the most disturbing scene Annie had ever witnessed in a film ever showed up, Abed still instinctively covered her eyes. Eventually, as the movie began to come to a close, the two had warmed up to one another, and were sitting much closer.

Finally, the credits rolled.

"That was pretty disturbing," Annie said a few minutes after the main menu reappeared.

"Yeah," Abed looked at her and smiled. "Not as bad as some others, though."

"Like what?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Abed gazed at her mysteriously. "This was fun."

"Yeah, we should watch movies here more often."

"That's not quite what I meant," Abed suddenly looked downcast and nervous again. "Watching these movies with you. The whole experience. But I don't think you should watch them with me anymore."

"What? Why?" Annie nearly shouted, taken aback at the matter-of-fact way Abed had thrown out the statement.

"Annie, when I tried to apologize to Meghan today, she accused me of having feelings for you. She told me to choose: you or her. I'm sorry, but..." his voice trailed off.

"Who needs Meghan?" an obvious strain broke into Annie's voice, mixed with a note of defiance.

"I do," Abed replied plainly. "Right now I do. She's the first girl who's ever reciprocated feelings for me. If we break up, we can continue, but for now there's no possible way to."

Desperately, as a creature of instinct, Annie did the unthinkable. She threw her arms around this man, who was supposed to be her best friend, her brother, her whole life. And kissed him.

"I'm crazy about you, Abed," she pleaded.

"...It's too late for that now," Abed replied a second later. "I have to go," and with that he exited the room, leaving the confused, brokenhearted girl there to weep.

**45. A Streetcar Named Desire**

Anguish. Torment. Oddly, dehydration. Annie was in the worst state of her short life, and wanted nothing more than to never face the light of day again. She moped for days, until finally she picked herself up to buy some groceries. Somehow the bright lights in the store merely struck her as empty, hollow imitations of the sun. And the place felt dark.

"Annie? Annie Edison?" she turned, slowly, to locate the voice. "It's me, Rich? Remember, I was in your pottery class last year!"

"Oh, hi," Annie couldn't help but brighten and the 30-something's chipper attitude. "How has your Winter break been?" she asked politely.

"Oh great, just great! I've been doing a lot of community service lately...say, you should help out sometime! I knowhow generous you can be! Ah, you'd be great!"

"Thank you," Annie couldn't stop smiling. "When is it again?"

"Tomorrow at noon. It's so great to see you again!" and with a big smile still slapped on his face, Rich departed. Suddenly the grocery store didn't feel quite as dark.

Abed had undergone a similar sense of confusion and anguish in the time away from Greendale. Why did she have to do it then, of all times? How could she be so inconsiderate of his own relationships, when he had been so patient with hers? At least Meghan was back in his life, and she was every bit as wonderful, especially given that her suspicions about Annie were so accurate. So it was on the first day back at school, when Annie revealed her crush on Rich that a huge weight was suddenly lifted from Abed's chest. They were two different people now who could live their individual lives. Apart.

_Why won't he even look at me? _Annie wanted to cry out at him, to get him to smile again at her. As much as she liked Rich, she at least wanted Abed's friendship back. But Rich was still there, filling Annie with a terribly bittersweet palette of emotion.

But then he declined her offer to go out with her. This development pissed Annie off. She even texted Abed about it, though he never replied.

It was little after Meghan had left his dorm half-clothed that Abed noticed Annie walking down the hallway. "Did you two just-"

Abed nodded slightly with a wry smile, at an attempt for humor. "I'm sorry about Rich," he offered.

"Well, we all knew that wasn't going anywhere," Annie tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm sorry-" they both spoke at the same time.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," it was finally Annie's turn to say.

"You wanna watch 'Streetcar'?"

"Okay," Annie replied with her first genuine smile in ages.

"So the saga continues," Abed declared.

** 44. The Birth of a Nation**

"Nice job," Meghan began in an affectionately sarcastic tone.

"Thanks," Abed replied, still in his bee costume.

"That was pretty dumb," Meghan stated.

"I think it was fine. It was just Pierce that-"

"Of course, I'm biased against your...director," she clenched her teeth.

"Hey, that's over now. That episode's over," Abed said.

"Barely! And why are you trying to defend her?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be a jerk about it!"

"Oh, now I'm a jerk?"

"No, you're just...ah, I'm confused. What's happening right now?"

"What's happening is I'm dumping your sorry ass!" Meghan stormed off, then just to pour salt on the wound, added, "Freak."

"I'm so, so sorry Abed," Annie sympathized after Abed explained what happened.

"Let's just watch the, uh, this," Abed closed his eyes and groaned.

**43. King Kong**

Luckily, Abed wasn't down for too long, seeing how he could compartmentalize life into episodes, and by the time he and Annie had reconvened, he began with "We need to watch these faster. I really think we should finish these by the end of the year."

"Okay," Annie agreed.

"We should definitely marathon the top ten, and maybe have a few shorter marathons until then."

"Okay, but first shouldn't we watch the rest of this one?" Annie pointed to the giant ape.

"Oh. Yes, good point," Abed replied.

**42. Rear Window**

So the next day Annie and Abed threw themselves into movie watching after their game of D&D was concluded. Though they had had sex in-game, the two viewed the other as sort of a missed opportunity, and had come to deal with that fact. And thus began 'Rear Window.'

Of course, Annie had to bring up something Abed wasn't comfortable with, which had been bugging her for days. "Did Meghan break up with you because of me?"

"Shh," Abed replied hastily. "Let's just watch this, alright?"

It was then that Annie realized just how depressed the two were, and how the fun they once had was beginning to turn into a chore.

**41. West Side Story**

And then Abed spoke again, a few hours later. "It's too bad Natalie Wood died so young. She had a great voice."

"She's the main girl right?" Annie pointed on-screen.

"Yeah."

"She was also in 'Rebel Without a Cause,' wasn't she?" Annie connected.

"And the 'Searchers,'" Abed added.

"Yeah..."

"Annie?"

"Hm?" Abed turned to smile at her again.

"What happened between Meghan and I wasn't your fault. If anything, it was both hers and mine. She broke up with me because I was defending you."

The two were silent once more. Annie smiled back.


	7. 40 to 31

A/N: OK, so I pretty much hate myself for not updating waaaaaaaaaaaay sooner than this, but good God has this one been difficult. I've been fine-tuning and stressing out over this one to make it the best chapter so far. Again, very sorry.

**40**

**40. North by Northwest**

"Abed! Wait up!" Annie called again. Abed had been running through the Greendale campus for God knew what reason, and Annie, having caught sight of him, had tried to catch him. Then again, bed was the best distance runner on campus, and Annie was out of breath long before he would be. She sat down on a nearby bench and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Hey there, Moonflower," a familiar voice called from what seemed like a mile away. Annie turned in shock to see it had come from a much closer body.

"Vaughn? I...I didn't see you coming," Annie stared in shock at the body just inches away from her on bench. "Do you know where Abed's running to?" she asked, as if Vaughn knew the answer.

"He's not running anywhere. He's just running away," Vaughn explained, an eerie look in his eye. "Just like you did, from me, remember?" suddenly, Vaughn and the bench disappeared. Annie was in a dark room the next second. She fumbled around for a light switch, finally finding one. She realized why it had been so easy to find-it was the one in Abed's dorm.

"What's happening?" Annie screamed as Abed ran past the doorway. She turned out into the hallway, but Abed was no longer there. The next thing she saw was Jeff, and then herself, the two contorted into one shape. Confused even further, Annie tore towards the direction Abed had been going. When she reached the courtyard, it wasn't the courtyard at all.

It had become a desert. She spotted Abed about a hundred feet away. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Annie hadn't gotten far before a crop duster appeared above her, and began to chase after her. Then everything went black.

"...Annie? Annie, wake up!" Annie's eyes blinked open. Slowly regaining her consciousness, she realized she was in Abed's dorm.

"Abed? I have a headache," she complained, recognizing the pain in her forehead.

"You've been asleep for almost 12 hours," Abed noted. "You started shouting 'the crop duster!' about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah, I had some crazy 'North by Northwest' dream," Annie explained, sitting up. "This semester's been so awful that even my subconscious has gone haywire."

"Hmm," Abed replied. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Annie asked.

"Troy and I have been wanting to ask out this librarian for the Valentine's Dance tonight. She smiled at us once yesterday so we're pretty sure she's in love with one of us," Abed turned to leave.

Annie forced a smile before standing up to turn the TV off, which was still broadcasting 'North by Northwest's main menu. Abed had ended it with Meghan less than a month ago; what was he doing chasing after another girl so soon?

And was he really running away from her?

**39 Doctor Zhivago**

"So, how's your night been?" Abed strolled over to Annie as the outlandishly bright Valentine's Dance raged around them.

"Oh, you know. Fine."

"You seem sad."

"Really? Oh, no, no. I'm good," Annie smiled reassuringly. "What about you, where's that librarian?" she joked.

"Well, we made her choose myself or Troy. She picked Troy," Abed explained matter-of-factly.

This new shocked and infuriated Annie. Why would that bitch destroy Abed like that?

"What did Troy do after that?" Annie asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the anger from her voice.

"From what I can gather, he blew up on her and left."

"Wow. He really did that for you?"

"I personally don't think he should have, she's just another girl after all," Annie brightened at this.

"God, I'm so sorry Abed," Annie sincerely apologized.

"Don't be," now Abed smiled reassuringly. "You want to dance?"

Annie was struck dumb. Had he really asked her? Barely containing her excitement, she graciously accepted. As Abed dragged her casually to the dance floor, the music changed conveniently to a slower song. Annie looked awkwardly at Abed, but he smiled confidently and the two began to slow dance.

"You know, Annie, when I first got here, I didn't think I'd make any friends. I've never really had any, and there are times when I still feel alienated from the others," Abed confided at length. "Then I remember I've got Troy, and especially you. I never feel alienated from you. Not anymore. We're less like Phoebe and Chandler. Now we're more like Ross," Annie looked up at him sharply, "...and Monica."

Annie didn't let Abed see her face fall, she simply hooked her head onto his shoulder. "That's how I feel too, you know."

She was of course lying, both to him and herself. But that still didn't stop the two from eventually leaving the dance together to go watch 'Doctor Zhivago.'

38 **Double Indemnity**

"I gotta say, that's my favorite movie we've seen so far," Annie gushed as she sat on Abed's couch. Abed was editing yesterday's footage into what he said was his newest magnum opus.

"And that's not even Billy Wilder's best movie. We haven't gotten there yet."

"Cool," Annie replied. The silence that followed was permeated by Abed's constant typing and clicking on his computer. She'd noticed they hadn't really spoken for very long amounts of time since the dance. She sighed at this realization, said goodbye to Abed, and left the dorm.

**37 The Best Years of Our Lives**

After Jeff shot her down, Abed was proud to see Annie campaign anyways. She was strong-willed, or maybe just stubborn, and always had been.

Sometimes Abed wondered if he loved her.

...Probably not. Besides, he wasn't right for her. He wasn't an idiot, of course, and knew there was a part of both of them that was attracted to each other. _That's over,_ Abed reprimanded himself. So when Agent Vohlers first showed up at the student election, Abed almost instantly identified a kindred spirit. Plus, she looked just like that one girl from 'Scrubs.' So as he and Annie settled into their next film, he decided it was important to inform her of the wire taps in the room.

"Why are you being monitored by the Secret Service?" Annie asked.

"I'm dating one of them. Kind of," Abed looked wistfully out the window.

"Really? What's she like?"

"Cold, emotionally distant, and meticulous."

"Sound like your type."

"Indeed," Abed muttered as the movie started. He was suddenly unable to wrench his gaze from Annie.

**36 Midnight Cowboy**

"You're no longer a threat to national security. I'm sorry Abed, but I have a job to do."

"Understandable. I calculated that this ruse could only last a week tops, anyways. Sort of a one-episode story arc."

"I'm sorry you're not a terrorist," she imparted. The two shook hands.

Annie, who watched as the two broke up in front of her, considered it one of the oddest things she'd ever witnessed.

"Sorry about that, Abed," she said apologetically at lunch.

"About what?" Abed asked.

"Robin? Your ex-girlfriend?" Annie was dumbfounded he'd already forgotten or else didn't care.

"Annie, I've been through a few disappointing women this year. I'm used to it," Abed brushed her off.

"Oh. Alright then," but Annie wasn't sure if Abed meant what he said, or if his confidence had been shaken. "You, uh,"

"Want to watch the next movie on the list?" Abed interrupted, finishing her thought. "Yes."

**35 It Happened One Night**

"Abed, I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"You really hurt me,"Abed retorted offhandedly.

"I!" she stopped. "I guess... maybe we both hurt each other, then. I am truly, very sorry."

"I'm sorry too. We should've at least talked all this out," Abed replied after a long pause.

"Can't we...maybe...give _us _a try?" she smiled crookedly.

"Yes. Yes we can," Abed finally decided, and slowly the two kissed.

…...

"You're late," Annie said as Abed entered the dorm.

"Sorry," he replied apologetically with a smile. "Let's not waste any time, then."

"Okay," Annie smiled, and the two got comfortable as Abed hit the play button. The movie was very sweet, and both Annie and Abed enjoyed the chemistry of the two leads. The two couldn't help but compare themselves to the two characters, starting as acquaintances and then evolving over time. Into something more. Into two people who could trust each other.

Abed was full of nervous anticipation as the movie ended. He turned to Annie and finally confessed, "Annie, I talked to Meghan today. We're going to try dating again. Just thought I should tell you."

Annie wasn't sure how to react. Part of her was angry, not really at Abed, but angry. She was, in a way, also happy for her friend.

"That's great, Abed!" she smiled, trying not to cry or scream at she didn't know what. "I...I should get some rest. See you in the morning," she got up and almost ran down the hallway.

_ "He's just running away, just like you did, from me, remember?" _

**34. To Kill A Mockingbird**

Abed had spurned her. Abed. Abed Abed Abed Abed. She couldn't stop repeating that name, over and over in her mind. She painfully remembered how close his relationship with Meghan was, and that recollection had made Annie feel more alone than ever before. Abed had been considerably down since their break up, so maybe his decision was best for him. He loved Meghan.

That was all well and good. Annie loved him. Yeah, she admitted to herself, she loved Abed. For weeks now she'd loved him. There was no turning back on that.

Of course she still smiled. She laughed and joked and tolerated the blond woman who once again showed up for their movie sessions. The idiot didn't even know who Gregory Peck was, but Abed was attracted to her almost zealously. Annie left the dorm as soon as the credits rolled. She was so angry and hurt and lost that she didn't notice Jeff before he spoke.

"Hey Annie!" she turned.

"Yes?"

"It's Abed's birthday in a couple of days and I was thinking of what to do for it. You know him better than pretty much all of us, so do you have any ideas?"

Annie almost teared up. She remembered, all-too-vividly, Abed once telling her about his love for 'Pulp Fiction.' That was so long ago. They'd come so far together. She realized that maybe, just maybe, the two would only ever be fri-

"Annie?" Jeff asked. She'd become lost in thought.

"'Pulp Fiction.' He likes 'Pulp Fiction,' so you know, there's that," she answered a bit half-assedly before turning and leaving. "See you tomorrow, Jeff!" she tried to sound warm, but her thoughts were far from him.

**33. High Noon**

"Cool costume. Cool, cool, cool," Abed pointed as the study group began to leave. "Was this your idea?" Abed asked.

"Well, Jeff organized it, but yeah," Annie said, impressed with herself.

"This was all great. Thank you, Annie," he replied. "I'm going to hang back with Troy, and Meghan's going to join us later, but we'll be out in about an hour. We can watch 'High Noon' if you wait in my dorm."

Annie's satisfaction dwindled. "No, forget it," her words came out a bit too sharply. Dialing it back, she continued, "I mean, you know, we can do it tomorrow, or whenever. Enjoy your birthday." she smiled and turned away. _Without me, _she added in her mind.

Meghan joined the two the next day to watch 'High Noon' with them. Annie couldn't help but feel her anger with Abed and his little girlfriend build.

**32. The Godfather Part II**

"Abed, there's sort of a flaw in your order on these movies," Meghan chimed in stupidly. "The second Godfather is on the list before the first one!"

_Brilliant observation_, Annie thought sarcastically.

"Oh. Well, we'll watch it anyways, I guess. You've seen the first Godfather, right Annie?"

"Yeah," _Oh good. He's acknowledging me again. _In the days since 'High Noon' Annie had become increasingly bitter towards the both of them.

"I haven't," Meghan said.

"I'll fill you in. We need to watch these movies in order," Abed replied. Annie looked up.

"What, just because you and Annie have to go in order I have to be kept out of the loop? What the hell, Abed? I thought we talked about this?"

"Meghan-"

"Whatever!" she stormed off.

Abed stared off for a second, shook his head, and popped in the second Godfather anyways. "We'll sort this out," he said to no one. The two sat in silence.

**31. Annie Hall**

Abed turned towards Annie apologetically. He'd patched things up with Meghan, of course, but now she was demanding that Annie not watch the movies with them anymore. By the end of 'Annie Hall,' Abed had told Annie this (the two watched it without Meghan).

"But...this started with the two of us. I-"

"Annie, you're not really coming here because of me anymore anyways. You come for the movies. I'll loan them to you?"

Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was about to cry, but instead she turned her unspoken anger onto Abed for the first time. "You're right. You're no longer my friend, or my brother, or anything! I hate you, you spineless...aaugh! You and your pretentious girlfriend. Send me the movies when you're finished with them, fine! I don't want to be near you anymore!" she stormed off, now permitting herself a few tears. She regretted the blow up seconds later. She knew she was too late to apologize anyways.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my favorite chapter so far.


	8. 30 to 21

**30**

**30. Treasure of the Sierra Madre**

Abed watched Humphrey Bogart slowly drown in his own greed alone. The room was dark, curtains drawn. He'd stopped watching movies with Meghan altogether. When Annie left, he'd realized his mistake. It started with the two of them. It would end with the two of them. Even if she wasn't speaking to him. Finding his mind wandering once more, Abed turned his thoughts from the movie to his surprisingly comprehensive _Who Indeed?_ textbook. Angela, indeed, he thought with some aggravation. He had been preparing for his lecture tomorrow, then maybe Dr. Sheffield would listen.

The next day he enclosed "Treasure of the Sierra Madre" in his backpack, along with his 10 pages of notes he'd taken on "Who's the Boss?" The study group met an hour before he would have to give his lecture, so Abed took the opportunity to slide the DVD across the table to Annie. She looked first at him then at it with disgust, but shoved it in her purse regardless.

_Come on , how long are you going to keep this up? _The two thought of themselves concurrently. Jeff was saying something now about his Wine Tasting class, but Annie had stopped listening. Soon enough, Annie departed the room when the meeting reached its end. She walked quickly away to stop Abed from trying to stop and speak to her. She couldn't confront him. Not yet.

Two days later, Abed received the DVD back from her. She handed it off to him while darting down the hallway. He'd gotten Sheffield to listen to him. Why couldn't he do the same with Annie?

**29. Mr. Smith Goes to Washington**

"Here," Abed gave Annie the latest from his collection. "This one's excellent."

"Did Meghan enjoy it?" she asked, not without some anger in her voice. She left before he could answer.

"I don't watch these with her," Abed raised his voice so she could hear.

Annie stopped for a second, then continued to walk down the hallway. She only smiled a little.

**28. Apocalypse Now**

"You two still hang out together, don't you?" Meghan caught Abed off guard as he walked over to her.

"No. We talk to each other occasionally. She's angry at me."

"God, she needs to get over it. We're dating, she should accept that."

"It's not that. She was angry when I asked her to stop watching these movies with me," he held up "Apocalypse Now," which Annie had returned to him not 10 minutes ago.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Meghan asked as if it was obvious. "God, I can't even right now. We'll talk about this later," she overemphasized her last sentence before strutting off.

Abed was of course not an idiot. He knew Meghan thought that Annie was angry because she was jealous. And he knew that at one time, he and Annie had been attracted to each other. That was over now. Conclusively, Abed realized more than anything he'd betrayed Annie's friendship and trust by asking her to stop watching movies with him. But no more.

Abed took off down the hallways, looking for Annie. Upon returning to their meeting place, he ran the direction she'd walked off in. Soon enough, he'd caught up to her.

"Oh, hi Abed," she spoke first in the guarded, melancholy tone she'd been using around him recently. She was confused to see him.

"Annie, I'm sorry. As I've put it before, you're my best friend, you and Troy, really. I'm sorry I asked you to stop watching the Top 100 with me and I don't want to stop being your friend."

"Thank you, Abed," Annie smiled a little.

"Good. Now that I've repaired our relationship, do you want to watch the next one?"

Annie was put off by this. "You can't just apologize, Abed, and make everything better like that!" _Stop it, what are you doing? _Part of her brain cried. "I'm sorry, but it's going to be a while before I can completely forgive you."

"Oh. Okay," Abed replied. "See you tomorrow, then."

He turned away from her.

**27. Bonnie and Clyde **

Abed's mind began to wander as the rest of the group reminisced. Smiling, he began to recall how he and Annie truly had become friends again...

"Did you enjoy it?" Abed asked of Annie when she returned "Bonnie and Clyde."

"Yeah, I really do enjoy Faye Dunaway. After that, and 'Network," I've been really impressed with her."

"She's also in 'Chinatown,' which is up even further on the list."

"She's in that? Huh, I never realized. That's Jack Nicholson in that, of course. Have you ever seen 'As Good as it Gets?' I love that movie."

"Yeah. That's one of Helen Hunt's few good movies."

"Yeah, that and 'Pay it Forward.'"

Abed nearly winced at this last statement, but he was excited the two were bantering, really talking again. From her smile, he guessed Annie was too.

"Abed, you know, if that offer-to watch movies with you again- still stands, then I'd enjoy that."

"Good. I've made it a rule to only watch each movie as soon as you've finished the previous one. The end of the year's almost here. We've got work to do."

Annie smiled once more at his straightforwardness. "Alright."

**26. Dr. Strangelove**

Of course, there were still some roadblocks in the way of their friendship, as Annie remembered when the two immediately continued. Meghan, specifically.

Before the movie started, Meghan had of course complained about Annie's return, but somehow Abed had shut her up. Annie quite enjoyed the movie after that.

**25. E.T. The Extra Terrestrial**

The second roadblock, Annie also remembered none-too-fondly, was herself. She couldn't for the life of her tell if Abed was mad at her or not, but she knew she had to apologize. Just not in front of Meghan. As she interrupted her view of the movie by turning to look at the two, Abed looked back and smiled. _I'm still a little angry over having, well, all this-_she looked back at the TV-_interrupted, but he seems so nonplussed by my insults...and really, I'm the one who's at fault. He can't help if is girlfriend, is..._

She caught Meghan in her sights this time. She contained her laughter when she said the alien thing was weird for not killing anything. How somebody could so blatantly miss the point...

Sighing inwardly, Annie thought it best not to dwell on the situation for know.

**24. Raging Bull**

When 'E.T.' had wrapped up, Abed interrupted what was turning into a marathon to use the bathroom down the hall. It was there that Annie gained the unpleasant memory of talking to Meghan.

"You really need to back off," Meghan told Annie.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. You may have weaseled your way back into watching these movies, but don't think that's going to stop him from dating me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're only here for him. I mean, these movies are boring."

Annie snapped. She'd insulted her, the movies, and Abed by insulting those, and Annie had had it. "These movies are esteemed American classics. Everybody loves them, except for you because you're shallow and fail to grasp what makes any of them great. I don't know what Abed sees in you you, you...you idiot!" Annie breathed. She would have said more, but that was all it took for Meghan to high-tail it out of there. Abed came back a few minutes later.

"Where's Meghan?"

"She said she was getting tired, and left."

"Oh. Should we watch the next one?"

"We should watch the next few," Annie replied.

"Cool. Cool cool cool," Abed put the next one in.

**23. The Maltese Falcon**

"What do you like about Meghan?" Annie asked innocently enough when 'Raging Bull' had concluded and 'The Maltese Falcon' began.

"What do you mean?"

"I just never would've pictured you two together, really."

"We both have strong personalities. Even when we're angry at each other, our relationship can't fail because it's built on drama, which we both thrive on. I mean, it did almost, but we're together now, anyways."

"Oh," Annie hadn't expected him to put it so precisely. "Are you afraid of relationships that might fail?"

"...Maybe. I didn't really avoid my obviously doomed relationship with Agent Vohlers, though."

"That's true."

"I've never really dated anyone before now, so I can't really answer your question."

"Yeah. Sorry I brought it up."

"No need to apologize."

**22. 2001: A Space Odyssey**

With Meghan gone, Annie now needed only to summon the nerve to apologize. She felt awful for keeping it in so long, and didn't want it to seem forced. So much of this movie had no dialogue. The silences began to tug at her. As the movie reached its final act, and Dave Bowman entered the monolith, she finally came out with it.

"Abed, I'm sorry I exploded when Meghan wanted me to stop watching these with you. And even more recently, I lied. Meghan left because I got angry at her, she just-"

"No need to apologize," Abed said for the second time that evening. This puzzled Annie even more. The movie ended at 2:35 in the morning, so Annie decided to go home.

Before she left, though, she turned back to Abed. "Why are you so apologetic?"

"Well, you're my friend. I can't be mad at you. I'm not one to hold a grudge."

Annie suddenly remembered the first Halloween at Greendale, when she'd said the same thing to him. She felt foolish and immature for being so angry at him and Meghan. Keeping it to herself, she replied with a simple 'Good Night' and left the room, keeping the door open.

**21. The Grapes of Wrath**

As Abed predicted, he and Meghan's relationship continued. For Abed, Annie put forth the idea of watching the movies by herself after Abed was finished. Meghan agreed with this easily enough.

Abed was her friend. She didn't want it to go past that. She had to shove her feelings for him down, of course, but she knew it was better than being hung up on him. It was obvious he wasn't attracted to her. Telling him her feelings would end in disaster.

For now, all she could do was wait.

Annie was drawn out of her thoughts as Jeff moved on to reminding the group of some part of their adventure with that drug cartel. She turned to look at Abed. it seemed almost as if he was remembring that same evening too.


	9. 20 to 11

**A/N: **So apparently I haven't updated this in like five months. Oops.

**20**

**One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest**

"Annie!" Abed called out as she, along with the rest of the study group, departed the set of their clip-show episode.

"Hmm?" she spun around, looking slightly frantic.

"You have some of my movies," he stated bluntly.

"Oh! Oh, God Abed, sorry, finals are coming up you know, I... sorry," she smiled. "These have really been helping me take my mind off of...things."

"Mmhm," Abed grunted briefly. "I'm in kind of a hurry." He impulsively made a move for her bag before pulling up sharply. This was the kind of thing that made her uncomfortable. "I have a class," he explained.

"Oh, sorry... I'll walk with you," Abed set off down the hallway, faster than she'd expected him to go. She had to break into a fast trot to catch up, and powerwalk even as she slung her backpack around to dig around for the DVDs she'd been renting.

"Here's one. Sorry, I've got all my books in here," she looked up, brandishing "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" only to find that Abed had stopped, and was looking down the hallway at something.

"Hmm?" he replied at length. "Oh. Cool cool cool. Jack Nicholson again."

"Yeah," Annie began enthusiastically as Abed took off again. "Wait, Abed! That's not all of them." She wasn't sure if her sense of responsibility or her desire to continue their semblance of a conversation was dictating her actions now.

**Chinatown**

Abed couldn't be sure as to why he was moving so quickly, why he was angry, why he was blowing off Annie. Well, that wasn't true. As blunt as he could be, even he tried vainly to suppress unfortunate thoughts. Annie was saying something.

"...I really liked Faye Dunaway. Her last scene in this really sold me, you know," she was basically pressing the DVD to his chest now.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," he remarked offhandedly.

"Abed, is something wrong?" Annie called after him; he'd doubled his pace.

"No!" he called back. "I'll get them later. Thanks!" Abed yelled back, almost running at this point. Annie was left standing there, with two of his DVDs still wedged somewhere in her bag. She turned in the direction he'd been looking before. What had he seen?

**Psycho**

With nothing else to do, Annie returned to the study room. She was surprised to find Troy was already there, looking frantically over his Geology textbook.

"Class was canceled today," he replied before Annie could ask. "I was saved, so now I'm going to spend every minute I have studying this."

"Oh," Annie sat down next to him. "Does Abed seem a bit 'off' to you?"

"Mm, yeah. He broke up with Meghan again," Troy closed his book three minutes after opening it. "I told that dude the first time that she was bad for him."

Annie's heart almost stopped. She could barely resist smiling, and instead replied, "I know! She's arrogant, and she doesn't even like the movies!"

"What movies?"

"You know, the AFI's top 100? Abed's been watching them with me since basically our freshman year?" Suddenly, Annie realized that Abed was most likely not headed towards any class. _Prioritize, Edison! _"Sorry, Troy, I have to go find him!"

"When you find him tell him I don't appreciate him keeping secrets from me!" Troy replied stiffly as Annie left briskly, obviously suppressing his anger over this new development.

…...

Abed wasn't good at dealing with intense negative emotions. He was generally neutral, the stoic character. But now he was definitely angry. Not just at Meghan; in fact, he should have seen this coming. Mostly with himself, for the way he'd been blinded from Meghan's abhorrent nature. But he was mostly angry with himself for the ways he'd hurt Annie.

"Abed?" speak of the devil. She looked apologetic "...Troy told me about Meghan. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm not one to hold a grudge," Abed claimed in an effort to calm himself. He smiled slightly, even though he continued to beat himself up.

"I didn't get to return these," she held out the "Psycho" and "The African Queen" DVDs.

**The African Queen**

"Thank you... I'd like to be alone for a while," Abed replied, taking the DVDs. Something about Annie's presence and the simple gesture replaced his anger with a feeling of shame He could barely look her in the eye when she spoke again.

"Thanks for loaning them to me. I really liked all of them, especially-" but Abed was gone again.

**All About Eve **

It took Abed less time to recover from his break-up than he'd anticipated. He was, after all, skilled at compartmentalizing his thoughts and feelings.

Then, a couple days later, something odd happened.

"6:00. "All About Eve." Abed informed her, not paying attention to the other debate club members surrounding her.

"Okay!" she smiled back, forgetting where she was for a second.

So with only two sentences, Abed and Annie became friends again. Sure, they'd been repairing it ever since before Meghan dumped Abed, but only now did they truly fall into their old routine; the poorly lit dorm, tiny TV, and lumpy couch were all as Annie remembered them. When Annie asked Abed questions about Bette Davis, it was no longer part of some awkward chitchat but of their natural banter.

"It's been too long," Annie decided when the movie finished. "...I'm glad I have you back, Abed."

A small pause followed. "Me too," he agreed. "One more? It's 'Star Wars.'"

**Star Wars**

"Yeah, then I'd better study. I have a final tomorrow, then Anthropology of course on Friday."

"You're not worried for tomorrow's?" Abed inquired.

"Hmm. I guess not," Annie realized, and smiled. Abed switched the DVDs.

The next two hours found Abed reciting his favorite Han Solo-isms almost subconsciously, as Annie watched, endlessly amused by his sincerity.

**Some Like It Hot**

"You think you passed."

"Yeah! I'm actually very confident about this. How did you know?"

"I can read most people instinctively. I've known you for two years; that certainly makes it easier."

"Are you worried about the Anthropology final?"

"No, but you are."

"Shut up," she replied playfully.

"I don't think we'll have an Anthropology final."

"What? Why not?"

"Professor Duncan hasn't taught us anything, for one, and Shirley's due."

"For tomorrow? How can you be so sure?"

"All I know is that one or both of those things is bound to happen tomorrow. Season's over, so Shirley will most likely give birth. I can't think of anything else at this point significant enough to end on."

"Abed, this isn't a TV show."

"If you insist."

"We should probably be paying attention to the movie."

"I have been."

"Quiet you," Annie teased him. Abed smiled wryly back at her.

For whatever reason Annie thought that was the funniest thing in the world.

**The Bridge on the River Kwai**

"You're a prophet," Annie looked on at her movie buddy with a renewed sense of awe.

"Merely a student of character," Abed replied. "Self taught through TV, movies, and years of observation," he finished, summing himself up without a trace of pride.

"Okay, maybe Duncan was obvious, but Shirley?"

"I guessed."

"Good guess," Annie replied incredulously.

**Sunset Boulevard**

Annie got up to leave. "That was great. It's almost like we're watching these movies an order where they get better as we go along," she joked.

"Yeah," then Abed mustered up his courage and began, "Troy and I are going to start renting an apartment this summer."

"Okay?"

"The school year's almost over," Abed, for once humbled and nervous, continued. "You're welcome to join us. I just wanted to... invite you."

"...No, Abed, that's sweet of you though," Annie was floored. He wanted her to live with him? _And Troy. Doesn't matter! Yes it does. Calm down. _"Besides," she began awkwardly, "semester's not over. We're going to marathon the top ten, right? Finish what we started."

Abed paused. "Yeah." He couldn't help but look downcast at her turning down his offer.

"Good night."

"Good night."

She shut the door. She was in love.

She shut the door. He was heartbroken.

**It's A Wonderful Life**

_She was being niceSHE HATES YOUnoYES_

Annie wasn't sure whether to come out and say something or not. They were two days from the end of semester. Abed had barely spoken to her. _Is he mad about the apartment?_

Abed wished he wasn't so depressed. It was a stupid thing: so what if she didn't want to leave her apartment? Still, he thought their...relationship?...had been building to a climax. The apartment climax. Maybe not. He wished he could stop dwelling on it and pay attention to their inappropriately timed screening of "It's A Wonderful Life."

_I hope he's not mad. Because_

_ I wish she'd said yes. Because_

_ I love him._

_ I love her._

The two sat in silence.


	10. 10 to 1

**10**

**Singin' in the Rain**

Annie sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up.

Abed didn't seem so keen to start that conversation either.

_What is wrong with you? Why right then, giving that excuse?_

_ It was just a game of paintball._

"SHOULD WE START THAT MARATHON NOW?!" Annie tried to sound casual, but to her she sounded shaky and loud.

"Oh. Yeah. Come in," Abed smiled, oddly enough. Various things were missing or packed into boxes. Only the couch and TV remained. "We'd better start now. I'm supposed to be gone by noon tomorrow, and there are four epics still to go."

"I'm going to miss this place," Annie confessed timidly, almost forgetting who she was talking to. "You put in the DVD, I'm going to use the bathroom."

She tried hard not to flee the room.

Abed slouched onto the couch. In the real world, the sting of her rejection to moving in to the apartment was fading. In paintball, he'd been kissed by the smartest and most aesthetically pleasing girl to ever walk into Greendale. And while only the second statement was hyperbole, Abed believed both fervently. That was both the most thrilling and disappointing thing Abed could recall ever happening to him, ever since "Lost" ended, of course. But they were different people in paintball. He was different. And therefore... attractive to her?

32 seconds passed before the DVD menu's music looped. It had done so six times before Annie returned. She looked only slightly more relaxed.

"So let's get started!" she clapped her hands together awkwardly even before she reached the dorm, anxious for the excuse to shut up.

**Schindler's List**

Annie had seen the movie a thousand times (it was practically required every time she visited her grandmother), but it was no less haunting. She always cried at the end. And the middle. And the beginning. Almost all the way through.

Abed was not blind. Summoning whatever 'Han Solo' confidence he had around Annie that hadn't died with paintball, he put his arm on the back of the couch, a subtle offer to comfort the girl next to him, who was Jewish and very sensitive, and therefore likely to cry. She was also very beautiful, but that was an objective thought. He liked her hair.

Annie instinctively laid her head on whatever was closest to her. In this case, it was Abed's shoulder.

Abed wasn't expecting that. He pretended not to notice.

**On the Waterfront**

Annie recovered slowly from the previous movie. However, she did almost immediately pick her head up off of Abed's shoulder. _And now we have another awkward moment to never speak of again. Why did you have to go and do that? _Annie could only assume that Abed hadn't spoken of their little mishap because he didn't return her feelings. And now she'd made things worse.

She'd liked it though. It was liberating. She'd thought about doing it for months now, she realized. Maybe even since he first invited her in. She always felt safe with him. Even when she hated him, seeing him gave her a sense of... consistency. Or maybe it was the movies, like he said. This thought distressed her. Still, they might have been what made her feel safe.

...No. When she was watching them by herself, she'd missed him dearly. Maybe she was just too stubborn to do anything about it.

She loved the movies. She loved him. Two separate entities.

This one was no different. At the end, in spite of the nervous tension which existed between them (that was possibly just a figment of her imagination), she couldn't help but remark, "That was great."

"I know."

"What's next?" she turned to Abed, excited. It was only noon. They had 24 hours.

**The Graduate**

Maybe that was the climax, and he'd missed it. It was likely the arc had been aborted. By her, or him. He wasn't sure. Maybe she felt nothing for him.

He'd actually forgotten her, for a brief second, when Meghan dumped him. He was too angry to remember their two year friendship. And how much he had wanted to end that friendship for something greater at one point. She moved on. He stepped out of the way.

Still, she instigated it. And it lasted a while. The kiss, not their friendship. He'd started that, exactly 453 days and 8 hours ago.

"...helped launch the American New Wave, along with "Bonnie and Clyde" and "Easy Rider," which Michael Cimino ended."

"The guy who directed "The Deer Hunter?"

"Yeah."

They'd started talking shortly after "On the Waterfront" ended. They hadn't stopped yet. Abed was avoiding the elephant in the room. Maybe she was too. Maybe she'd forgotten. Maybe the paintball game literally existed in another plane of being.

Maybe he made it up. He hadn't been called a "freak" for so many years for nothing.

**The Wizard of Oz**

"Ha! Really?" Annie stared at the DVD cover incredulously.

"One of the most recognized and influential children's classics ever made," Abed replied instinctively.

"Oh. Well, recognized, I guess."

"You've seen it?"

"Of course! Who hasn't? I just didn't expect it to be so high on the list. I mean, it's really campy!"

"Star Wars" is campy," Abed replied. Was he _angry_ at Han Solo? 

"Okay, point taken. Some of the characters in that movie are..." her voice quietly trailed off. She suddenly realized just how much had changed, and would always remain changed. Their secret little ritual had been forever changed. Realizing it would soon be over didn't make her feel any better. Abed glanced briefly at her, silent. She realized he knew it too.

Their were only two ways this would end. And they were both equally scared of both.

**Lawrence of Arabia**

Annie could only imagine the conversation the two would have had when the movie concluded at seven, if their friendship hadn't been strained irrevocably.

_"Wow, that was long!" _that would be her, of course.

_"Not as long as the next one," _Abed would say, always the subjectivist.

_"Abed, I didn't kiss you because you were Han Solo! That was a stupid thing to say, but I don't know if you care, and if you do I feel horrible, and-"_

Annie almost literally shook her head of the thought. Not even in her imagination could she escape this truth. The two of them couldn't tuck it away forever.

_It was just paintball, _she retreated. She knew it wasn't true.

A part of him knew it too.

Neither knew how to bring it up now. But they both wanted to.

**Gone With the Wind**

The intermission music played. Annie refused to admit she was tired. It was only 9:30. They were going to finish this. Here.

Abed felt the same way. Perhaps the whole situation was like "Lost in Translation": only under very specific circumstances could Scarlett Johansson and Bill Murray fall in love. After it was over, the relationship would disintegrate. If there was any relationship to speak of, that was.

He and Annie weren't in love. Were they?

Another hour passed. The second half of the movie was less exciting than the first, and Annie started closing her eyes for concernedly longer periods of time.

"Here. They're kind of warm, but they'll keep you up," Abed broke the silence by revealing to her a couple 2-liter bottles of Mountain Dew, obviously coming from one of the boxes.

"Thanks," she muttered before unscrewing the lid. She hated Mountain Dew, but this was more important that her dislikes. It was more important than just the movies. It was him, and having to watch them with him. It was the way he smiled, and how he comforted her, and how nice and helpful he was to her and everyone else, even his insufferable girlfriend. He kept her grounded. He made her happy. "This is pretty bad," she waved the bottled liquid in the air.

He didn't respond. Only smiled a little.

"I didn't," she stopped. "It wasn't because you were, um..." she couldn't bring herself to say the rest; she was shaking as it was.

He slowly smiled, and quite a bit more at that. She blushed, and fixed her gaze on the screen, therefore missing his reaction.

**The Godfather**

1:15 they began it. Annie realized about two hours later this was the fourth epic. The final epic on the list. She quite enjoyed epics.

Abed had seen it many times before, and would see it many times after it. It was the greatest Mafia movie ever made. It was better than "Goodfellas." He loved it almost as much as.

Did she mean it? She'd only said it to make him feel better. Possibly. Maybe he should say something back. It had been four hours since one of them spoke.

"I wish it wasn't ending," Abed said at length, as Michael's son was baptized. He wasn't talking about the movie. Annie silently agreed.

**Casablanca**

They watched, both afraid to look at each other. Ingrid Bergman was leaving. Ilsa and Rick belonged together, but she was leaving. Couldn't she see that? Why wasn't he trying to stop her?

_You couldn't with Rich and Jeff and Troy and Vaughn._

_ There was Meghan. The librarian. Agent Vohlers._

_ Then there's Abed._

_ Then there's Annie._

Annie realized just how little she wanted to lose Abed. Nervously, she began, "Abed, do you-?"

He nodded, unsure, nay, legitimately doubting she meant what he hoped she meant.

"I don't like Han Solo. I just, needed an excuse, in case you didn't... I like you. I have since before I can remember. I.. think that I-"

Abed summoned himself to interrupt her. By kissing her again. Interrupting her this way, he felt, was the appropriate dramatic romantic response.

The movie ended.

**Citizen Kane**

454 days and 10 hours ago Annie met Abed.

99 movies ago he welcomed her into his dorm.

98 when he introduced her to the study group.

84 when he came to her apartment for New Year's.

51 when he met Meghan.

50 when Annie decided she hated Meghan.

44 and she was gone.

31 and she was back, and Annie was gone.

20 and she left again.

16 and they were in love.

1 movie ago, in fact only a few minutes ago, they admitted it.

Annie, of course, was the more forthcoming. "I think I love you," she spluttered when Abed ended the kiss. "I think, I've loved you ever since Meghan, or New Year's when we watched Fargo..."

Abed cut her off, albeit less dramatically this time. "I love you too," he faced away from her and began to talk faster. "It makes sense. We're both grounded in our neuroses. We can both be manipulative, self-centered, and control freaks. We've had a string of failed relationships. We both love these movies. Given our will-they-or-won't-they dynamic... we've become Ross and Rachel."

By now the two were very close. "I'm so happy to hear you say that," Annie could barely whisper. She was almost in tears of joy. It was 4:00 AM.

"We have one left," Abed reminded her. Always the direct one. Now it was Annie's turn to kiss him. Annie was fully prepared to sleep with him, and it would seem as if they would, but seconds after she laid down on top of him she involuntarily passed out.

Abed woke her up, of course. She blinked. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up. Abed was already poised, ready to watch "Citizen Kane," which was, of course, all ready to play.

"10:00. If we start right now we can-"

"Abed."

"-finish it, and-"

"Abed," she touched him, affirming that he was in fact there, for one, that last night had happened. And also to stop him from hitting the play button.

"What?"

Annie finally made a very important decision. "Let's pack the movies up."

"Why? We're going to finish these movies here."

"We're past this. Past this room. Our friendship is over. I know we're both... scared of change, but we're in a relationship now," she talked very gently, and with increasing confidence.

"But, we need to finish this-"

"But it doesn't have to be here."

"...You want to move into the apartment?" Abed asked, half conjecturing and half hoping.

"Yes," Annie smiled. "We can can celebrate our... evolution tonight."

"By finishing "Citizen Kane."

"Among other things," Annie replied slyly.

"You're referring to sex."

"Abed!" Annie was less offended then surprised.

"We were about to do it last night, I think. Then you fell asleep."

"You're right," Annie smiled. The two kissed each other, this time longer and more passionately than before.

"Alright, put the DVDs in that box over there," Abed got up abruptly, not wanting to milk the moment, and pointed to an empty box as he ejected the "Citizen Kane" disc. Annie did so, loading each piece of the long road that brought her and Abed together. She smiled fondly on each one. She didn't realize when an hour passed, and it was just her, Abed, the couch, and the box.

"I love you," Annie whispered. He was hugging her gently from behind.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Abed," Annie whispered.

"Yes?"

"I was doing some research, and apparently the AFI published a second list."

"Yeah. In 2007 they revised it."

"You know what that means."

"What?"

"Subtracting Citizen Kane... there are still technically 23 left."

**0**


End file.
